M&M: Autobiography of a Demigod
by The Other N
Summary: You remind me of someone.'Percy said,thinking,'I just can't put my finger on it.'Annabeth put her head down,he ironically was the only one that didn't see it,'Seaweed Brain.'Something then appeared over my head.It was..." FORCED to make it NicoXOC...
1. Introduction

Introduction

**A/N! Hi folks! This is my 1****st**** fanfic so be nice! Oh and if you can figure where I got names for my characters and you know me then feel free to laugh your heads off! :-D And if you think it's offensive than don't take it personally! If you think my main character has a bad personality than you hate me because it's based off of my personality! Flames are used to make blue chocolate chip cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Terryville, England, or M&M's, I only PARCIALLY OWN Cassie, Mr. P, and Amy. :-)**

Have you ever wondered if your life was much more different than you thought? I never thought of that question, which was my biggest mistake. Hello, I am Merissa Nelly Malison, M'n'M or M&M for short. I am a skinny, sea-green-eyed, black haired miserable little twelve-year-old girl that normally lives with my "magnificent" family, but I am currently living in a "peaceful" little dorm in my "brilliant" boarding school, Lebel Academy. **(A/N She's using this awesome new thing called "sarcasm" you should try it!) **My school is in Terryville, NY, which is a quaint little town in Long Island.

This day, or so I thought, was the best day of my hopeless life. **(A/N No sarcasm here) **It was the last day of my sixth grade school year! Huzzah! I was praying that, unlike all my other school years, I would not get into any mishap this year. So far so good, I thought I might actually make it this year! Unfortunately I was wrong. Yay me. I and my best friend Cassandra Periwinkle were happily walking to the last-and worst-class of the day Mr. P. It stands for something but I never remember.

"I just love your English accent M&M," Cassie said truing to lighten the mood, "it's so nice."

"Thanks." I replied smiling, "It's what I get for living in England for the first four years of my life."

My friend Cassie is always there for me. She has frizzy, poofy, light brown hair, forest green eyes, and black glasses. She has crutches from an injury she got last summer. I never understood how her injury lasted a whole school year, but I never could bring myself to ask.

As we continued walking to class, the prep of the school Amy Vanzee showed up.

"Watch were your going, loser." She said as she purposefully bumped into me and caused me to drop my books.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I yelled at her, "Can't you just get a life without ruining everyone else's?"

"At least I can read and don't act like I drank twelve cups of coffee." She smirked.

She was probably referring to my dyslexia and ADHD. I hated when she did that! It's not like I chose to be that way.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a queer tug in my gut and the nearest drinking fountain went crazy and sprayed water at Amy and her ugly friends.

"Ahhh! My eyeliner isn't waterproof!" She screamed as she bolted. Me and Cassandra were left rolling on the floor laughing our heads off.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but oh well. The chapters will be better I promise. :-)**** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Ch1 We Purposefully Vaporize My Teacher

Chapter 1

**Hi again! I only got 1 review from my buddy LabyrinthOfDarkness, could u please review? It was short I know, so I made it an Intro. I got my buddy LabyrinthOfDarkness to say the disclamer so here it is!**

**LabyrinthOfDarkness: DOP32498 does not own Korryn, Andrew, me, Chloe Cadarette *cough*I do*cough*, Lastrygonians, Mr. P, or Cassie. She parcially owns Amy, Lebel Academy, and... SHE IS NOT Rick R.!**

**

* * *

**

We ended our laughing fit before we lost our toungues, and skipped to Mr. P's class. When Cassie entered, she was on time,when I entered, I was two seconds late.

"You are late," he stated, his evil black eyes like poisonous arrows, "I will not tolerate this incompitence."

"Sorry sir," I said trying to stay on his good side, "I'll try not to be late to any class the future."

"We need to talk,alone," he said, hardening his glare, if it were possible, "after class."

"Yes sir," I said politley.

I beelined towards my seat, trying to avoid his glare. Cassie, who was sitting next to me, appeared to have heard everything, and she was milky white.

"Can I_ please_ come with you to talk to him?" she whispered, "I just wanna make sure your...safe."

"Um..." I whispered back, what did she meant by that, I did not know, "He said alone, sorry."

"No talking in my class!" Mr. P. yelled. Something told me he could not wait for class to end.

After he gave us a lecture about who knows what, the bell rang. Oh great. If he lectures me on the importance of being on time, I will jump off the Empire State Building.

When everyone left, Cassie said "Good luck," and waited on the other side of the door.

"You have been giving me problems Merissa," he said calmly, "If you live to come back next year, I do not want you to be tardy again."

"Yes..." I started, but then I just realized what he said, "wait, what?"

Mr. P. screamed an ear-piercing scream and transformed into this giant and I almost screamed myself. Then, Cassie and four other kids burst into the room. The shortest one looked about my age. He looked emo with black hair, black eyes black clothes, and he was carrying a black sword. I hope that isn't what he cuts himself with. The boy next to him was probably about 16 or 17 and reminded me of Cassie. His hair was frizzy, but a little darker than hers. He wore an orange shirt that I could not read because of my dyslexia. He carried reed pipes and where his legs and feet were supposed to be, there were...goat legs and hooves. The girl next to him was the same age and had Blonde, curly hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore the same orange shirt and jeans. She was carrying a bronze dagger. The boy next to her was also probably the same age. He had black hair...like me...and sea-green eyes...like me. Said look-alike carried a bronze sword. Cassie was next to them carrying reed pipes as well and he did not have her crutches, or boots, and she also...had goat legs and hooves.

Anyway, they started attacking Mr. P. I just stood there dumbfounded, like a sack of potatoes. Go me.

Emo dude ran to one side, blondie ran to the other, and the like me guy attacked from the front. Cassie and the goat dude started playing their reed pipes and flowers grew from the ground and wrapped around Mr. P, trapping him. Emo dude stabbed the ground and yelled something about son of Hades and command any who fight and two skeletons jumped out of the ground and attacked Mr. P. as well, tiring him.

"Arrrrrggghhh!" Mr. P. yelled as emo dude, blondie, and the like me guy simultaniuosly slashed him and Mr. P. monster disintegrated into yellow powdery dust, and the air smelled of sulfur. Gross.

When it was all over, they all put their weapons away. I backed away slowly from them and said, "Who are you, what have you done to Mr. P., and why does Cassie and the other dude have goat legs and hooves?"

"Finally!" Cassie and goat dude exclaimed, "Someone gets it right!"

All blondie did was stare at me wide eyed.

"Could you atleast tell me your names?" I asked calmly.

Look-alike guy started, "I'm Percy Jackson," than blondie, out of her trance, "Annabeth Chase," emo dude, "Nico di Angelo," and goat dude, "Grover Underwood."

I said something smart like "Uh...Okay..."

"You remind me of someone," Percy said, thinking, " but I just cant put my finger on it."

Nico seemed to lose all patience then, "Look, do you know the Greek gods?"

"Um, you mean like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena,-"

"Yeah," he hurriedly said, cutting me off, "Well, their real and your a half-blood like us and you need to come with us to Camp Half-Blood to train to fight monsters like the lastrygonian."

"Las-try-gon-i-an," I slowly said, "If your haalf-bloods, then are you and you satyrs?" I said pointing to them.

"Yes. Now come with us. Do you trust us?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." I said and I followed them out of the room.

* * *

**I FINISHED! NOW DO UR PART AND REVIEW!**


	3. Ch2 Meet My Awsome Family

**Hi you guys! I'm glad others reviewed.** **B. D. Legan**** and ****Captain Uber-Awesome****, u rok!**

**Disclamer: When I write my name on my homework, I don't write "Rick Riordan." See previous Chaps 4 all other stuff I don't own! :-D**

* * *

We all bolted to the parking lot. We were going to ride in Percy's car. When we reached, I fell in love. His car was a red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was beautiful.

"I know it's beautiful but you don't need to drool," he smirked at me.

"That's how you were when you saw Apollo's," Grover said, backing me up.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I love it mostly because it has a trident in the front," he smiled. **(A/N It really does! :-D)**

"Well?," Cassie asked, "aren't you gonna get in?"

"Ya, ya," I said, trying to look at the details of the car, "Hey, isn't Cassandra a Greek name?"

"I think," she said, "and why are you asking random things?"

"ADHD," I said, "That and dyslexia are my favorite answers."

Annabeth and Nico rolled their eyes.

We all climbed into Olympus on Earth and Percy drove.

"So..." Annabeth said breaking the silence, "could you tell us about your mortal parent? We could figure out who your Olympian parent is."

"Ok," I replied, "My mother was born in an island in the Carribean, and then moved to England when she grew up. Then she met my father and had me. She told me that he went to sea, and never came back. 'Not dead,' she would tell me, 'just lost.' Then when I was four, we moved here, in Terryville, when she met my step-father..." I flinched, "and had twins Andrew and Korryn. My mother used to love the beach, until she had them." I felt the tears form in my eyes.

Everyone looked at my with sympathy, even Nico, who already seemed too depressed with his life to worry about anyone elses. Annabeth looked at me with understanding, like she went through the same thing.

"Well," Percy said, trying to change the subject, "Where do you live? You need to get your stuff to go to camp."

I told him the address and he nodded, making a sharp turn right, and made Nico bump into me, me into Cassie, and Cassie into Grover.

"Ow!" We all yelled.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered.

* * *

When we reached, I ran to my ultra-blue room,pulled out my blue trunk, packed all my things, and started down the hallway. When I was going back to the car, my mother was standing in the doorway, with Korryn and Andrew. They were all glaring at me. My mother, in her red robe and hair curlers, was biting her lip as well. She really changed.

"Where go you think your going?" Korryn asked. She was wearing her entire makeup kit, and her all pink outfit. Gross.

"Ya Merissa," the steryotypical jerk of a boy Andrew said,"You are supposed to be at your boarding school."

"Um... I was going to _camp_." I said, I was hoping that my mother would get it.

"You mean Camp Ha-" I cut my mother off.

"Yes mother that camp," I said.

"Well go on, you don't was to keep all of _them _waiting," She said with distaste. She made it seem like she couldn't wait for me to leave.

My step-father came in from his and my mother's room, " Ah, Merissa your home!" he said happily, ironically, he was the only nice one in this so-called _family._

"Actually, daddy," Korryn said, looking up to her father like she was the kindest living thing in the world, which she isn't, "She was just leaving." She glared at me.

"Oh. Well then," he said, dissapointed, "I guess I'll see you later then." he kissed my mother. I was about to commit suicide then, it just hurt me so much.

Percy and Nico materialized next to me. "Are you co-oh," Percy said when he realized my _parents kissing _and me on the verge of tears.

"Uh... we should go," he said. He looked at Nico, who nodded, and Percy took my hand.

We were all of a sudden in the car. Percy continued driving, not saying a word. No one did. I was actually glad that they didn't, so I could mentally cry.

* * *

When we reached camp, something grabbed me. I turned and saw yet another monster.

* * *

**OHHH SUSPENSE! Well I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, tell me how much you hate it! :-D FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE BLUE CYBER CHOCOLATE CHIPS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE NICE REVIEWS!**


	4. Ch3 I'm Gonna Drown!

**Thanks to Annabeth** **Supporter, ****LabyrinthOfDarkness****, ****Kaleidoscope Flowers****, and ****B. D. Legan** **for reviewing! You rock! you already ate your cyber cookie when you were asleep, so don't think you didn't get one!**

**Disclaimer: If I was abducted by aliens, my friends wouldn't say "Rick was abducted by aliens!!!"**

* * *

The monster screeched, "Not another one!"

"Hey Miss Dodds!" Percy yelled, "Long time no see!"

Percy threw me a blue pen. Great, this will be helpful. I uncapped it anyways, and it proved it's potential. It morphed into a 3-foot long celestial bronze sword.

I ducked under the monsters leathery wings, stuck out my foot and tripped her. I climbed on top of the thrashing Miss Dodds, aparently that's her name, and was about to stab her, when Nico yelled.

"Wait!" I got off her, but before she could get up, Nico pulled out his black sword at pointed it at her throat, keeping her down.

"Alecto!" he yelled, making her wimper, "I, Nico son of Hades, command you to go back to the Underworld!"

"But master-"she said, Nico cut her off.

"Go, now," he said calmly, which seemed to strike fear into her core, "Your lucky to be spared." The air around him became colder.

She grumbled, and melted into the ground.

"So," I said, as we walked through the borders of camp, "Is her name Miss Dodds or Alecto?"

"In the Underworld and the Greek myths, she's Alecto," Annabeth said.

"But to me," Percy added, "she is Miss Dodds because that's the name she went under as my demon math teacher when I was your age."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Let's go to Chiron." Cassie and Grover said.

* * *

When we entered Camp, I was in loss for words. There was alot of unique cabins, and one big house on the side. There was a giant dragon guarding the tree.

"That's Pelus." Percy said, "and that's the golden fleece." he said pointing to it.

"That's the Big House," Annaabeth said, pointing to...the big house...oh. I feel dumb.

"That's where Chiron and Dionysus are," Nico said, "Be careful with what you say to Dionysus."

"Yep," Grover added, "He's awsome, and I'm not saying that because if I said anything less, I would be blasted into goat meat."

* * *

"Ah. Hello young demigod," said a man in a wheelchair.

"Well if it isn't another brat," a chubby man who I'm guessing is Dionysus said, "Well welcome to Camp blah blah and all that. Now Peter Johnson, go show her the orientation video."

"Yes sir," he said, glaring at him, "Right away sir."

Nico smiled, "What's so funny oh son of Hades?" Dionysus asked.

"I was just remembering my first time," Nico said calmly, "nothing insulting you whatsoever."

"Oh yes," Dionysus scowled, "Apologize for calling me 'the wine dude'."

Nico restrained from laughing, "I, Nico di Angelo, apologize for calling Dionysus 'the wine dude'."

* * *

After I saw the orientation video, I knew almost everything there was to know about being a demigod, and I was traumatized.

"What was it like?" Percy asked, "I never saw it."

"It was informational," I said, "and traumatizing."

Percy chuckled.

"I saw it when I was 10," Nico said, smirking, "and you don't see me complaining."

"I bet you were Mr. Rainbows and Sunshine back then too," I said, sarcastically.

"He was!" Percy snorted with laughter.

Nico and I rolled our eyes.

"Hey, where's Cassie?" I asked, eager to see my not-so-human best friend.

"She's probably with Grover and Juniper," Percy said, "discussing the importance of being eco-friendly."

"Oh. Ok," I said, "Where's Grover and Juniper?"

"In the woods," Nico said.

"Ok," I stated, "Are you gonna give me the grand tour or something?"

"Of the woods?" Percy said, clearly confused.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes, again, "Of camp."

"Sure," Nico said."

They went around, and pointed to different things like the sword arena, where we practice swordfighting, arts and crafts where we make...arts and crafts, and a bunch of other places.

"Those are the cabins," Percy said as we reached an area with alot, and I mean alot, of cabins, "Cabin #1 is Zeus, Cabin #2 is here, Cabin #3 is Poseidons, where I stay, Cabin #4..."

"That's my cabin, Cabin #13" Nico said, "It's new along with all the minor gods and goddess's cabins."**(A/N It made sense to me.:-) )**

When they were done they took me back to Hermes's Cabin, #11.

"That's where you'll be staying until your claimed," Percy said.

"But be careful with your things," Nico added, "Hermes is also the-"

"God of theives," I said cutting him off, "Oh... sorry, I do that alot."

"It's okay," he said, "Dinner's at 6. I'll see you guy's later." He walked over to his cabin.

"Good luck," Percy said.

As he was about to walk to his cabin, a large mean girl about my age ran over. "Hey look, a newbie!" she exclaimed.

"Abby, why don't you be like your older sister Clarrise and stop messing with the newcomers?" Percy said.** (I'm guessing Clarrise became a little nicer now)**

"I'll do what I want to do Mr. Savior-of-Olympus," she scowled, "We have a new orientation ceremony for newbies because this dweeb riuned our old one." she said to me, pointing at Percy.

Before I could do anything, she grabbed me and dragged me over to the lake, "Let's see how long it takes you to drown."

* * *

**CLIFFE!!! Well you'll find out what happens IF you REVIEW! Longest chapter ever!**


	5. Ch4 Daddy's Little Girl

**Hi! I'd like to thank Annabeth Supporter, booklover404, mealea, Jake the Drake, and Demigod under-cover for reviewing! Here's Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, and my friends Raquel and Alyson to do the disclaimer(they love Star Wars) :**

**Yoda:PJO DaughterofPoseidon 32498 does not own!**

**Raquel/Alyson: It's Yoda! *screams like the fan girls they are and faints***

**Luke: Uh... look at previous chapters for everything else she doesn't own.**

**Darth Vader: Luke, I am your father!**

**Luke: NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!**

I was kicking and thrashing, but Abby had nerves of steel. She was dragging me towards the lake. When we finally reached, she grabbed my long hair and pushed me in the cold water. I suddenly had all the strengh in the world. I easily jumped out of the water and punched Abby on the nose so hard she fell.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh!" she screamed. When she looked back up at me, her eyes were so full of hatered and something like...something like fear, "Your dead meat."

I, on the other hand seemed to have grown taller. When I looked down, I saw I was standing in the middle of a tornado of water. How I did that, I did not know.

Everyone was there by now. and they were all gawking at me.

"Holy Poseidon." was all Nico could say.

Annabeth was laughing and yelling, "I knew it!"

Abby's ugly friends dragged her back to her red menacing cabin, and Percy raised his hand and made the water become calm again, which made me fall on the side of the lake.

"Ow." I muttered.

"You remind me of someone." Percy said, thinking, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Annabeth put her head down, he ironically was the only one that didn't see it, "Seaweed Brain."

Something then appeared over my head. It was... a shining golden trident. The symbol of Poseidon.

"My father?!" I asked, stunned.

Chiron...galloped...to the front of the crowd, as a...centaur, "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Merissa Nelly Malison, Daughter of the Sea God."

Everybody nelt.

"I was never hailed," I heard Nico mumble, but he nelt too.

"Just like me..." I heard Percy mumble too.

I said something smart like, "Chiron, your half horse."

* * *

"Looks like you'll be moving in with me!" Percy beamed.

"It took you long enough to find out," Annabeth said, and she...kissed him!

"Ugh," I said, sticking my toungue out like how Harry Potter did when he saw that Hagrid was in love in the fourth movie. Trust me, Harry looked disgusted too.

Nico gave me his best _sorry-but-get-used-to-it_ look.

"I don't think father really cares about me," I said, "He abandoned me, so that's a pretty straight-forward sign."

Percy broke off from Annabeth and said, "That's what I thought my first time, but he has proven that he certainly does. I know he abandoned you an' all, but he claimed you, to show he does care. You'll see."

When we reached the Hermes cabin, Nico looked has black-skull watch, "I gotta go, I need to go see Bianca." When he said that, he suddenly looked ashen and left, watching his shoes.

When he was out of earshot, I asked, "Who's Bianca?"

"That," Percy said, lookng at the floor, "is Nico's sister who pasted away to save mine and a few other's lives."

"Oh," I said, akwardly, "So, he's seeing her now, as... a ghost?"

"Yep," Annabeth said, "It's what he does."

I walked to my area in the Hemes cabin, looking for my suitcase. I looked to see if anything was missing, but thankfully everything was there.

"Here's a goodbye present from us," Travis-or was it Connor-said, holding up a small box.

I knew this was just some prank, "Uh... no thanks."

"Are you sure?" Travis/Connor said, waving it in my face.

"Uh... yeah, I'm sure." I said.

"She's smart, we'll have to think of better ones with her," one brother mumbled as the walked away.

When I came out, Annabeth was not there. I looked quizzically at Percy, who answered, "She's working on her plans rebuilding Olympus."

"Oh," was all I said, I was speechless really. Hey, anyone would be if they find out that their 16-year-old half brother's girlfriend is rebuilding the FREAKIN' HOME OF THE GODS!

When Percy saw my reaction, he smiled, "She's awesome like that, now come on."

* * *

When we reached the cabin, Percy raced in and stammered, "Wait, I uh... have to...um...just wait here." and slammed the door in my face.

I waited, hearing all kinds of noises, like something breaking, and...was that a cat?!?!

No one could resist the urge to walk in then. When I did, it was stunning, and not in a good way.

On one side of the room, there was all kinds of wrappers on the ground, and clothes everywhere: the place was a serious pig stie.

"I SAID TO WAIT OUTSIDE!" Percy yelled, still trying to do some under-the-bed cleaning.

"Well, the great savior of Olympus and the rest of the world can handle titans, but can't handle his own cabin?" I smirked.

"You act like a guy, you know that?" he said, smirking back.

"If by guy you mean not like a girly teen girl, but like a girl with a brain, than yes. I do," I replied smiling.

Then I saw it.

It was a bright, saphire blue, drum set. It was on the cleaner side of the room, by a bed.

"Is that...Is that YOURS?!" I stammered, marveling at it's beauty.

"Wha? Oh no... whoa! Cool!" he replied.

I saw a note attached to the snare drum, so I naturally took it off, opened it, and read it:

_Dear Merissa,_

_I realize that you love to play the drums, but never brought yours to Camp Half-Blood. This is a welcoming gift to you, from me. I believe that you might think that I, as a cruel father, abandoned you, but no matter what, I love you and you are my only little girl. Be proud of it._

_Poseidon_

**Awww wasn't that sweet? She's daddy's little girl and no one can take it from her! Now I know that Percy's a bit OOC, 'cause he's not THAT dumb... but it makes it funnier this way! USE THE MAGICAL LETTERS: R AND...*DRUM ROLL*...R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Ch5 Celebrations, Fire, and Gods

**Hey yall! Wuzz up my homies?! (Gangsta isn't really for me huh? :-D) I'd like to thank NorseGoddessofDarkness-etc., Demi-god under-cover, LabyrinthOfDarkness, and Annabeth Supporter for reviewing! You all rock! You'll know what I mean by this later-SHE DOES NOT LIKE HIM, SO DON'T THINK SHE DOES! Here's Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Jack the Monkey, and Elizabeth Swann to do the disclaimer (EEK EEK! :-D) ****Jack Sparrow: DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own PJO and rum...mmmmm. **

**Will: Since Jack's drunk, I'll say the rest-Look at previous chapters for everything else she doesn't own.**

**Elizabeth: I miss you Will!**

**Will: I miss you too! See you in ten years!**

**Jack the Monkey: OOH OOH AH AH! _(Translation-She doesn't own any Selena Gomez songs either!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

I had tears in my eyes. My father truly did care...and they were SAPHIRE BLUE DRUMS!!! OMZ! Is it OMZ now?

Percy saw my reaction, "I told you so!"

Then the door burst open, "CONGRATS M&M!" It was Cassie and a bunch of others.

Cassie even wore her all-important celebration hat. It's an awesome red-and-black one that she knew I loved. She wore it on especially important days, like today!

"Your wearing the celeb hat!" I beamed, "What's everyone doing here?!"

"It's time to celebrate!" said some kid, who I'm guessing was a son of Apollo, "You were claimed as Poseidon's daughter! Why not party?"

Everyone was dressed a little fancy, the boys in button up shirts and jeans, the girls in dresses. I'm sticking with my turquoise shirt and jeans.

A Hermes girl was carrying a HUGE tub of BLUE Sunny-D, (Delish!) and Nico was carrying a big blue cake. It was decorated in blue-green icing, icing sea creatures, icing shells, and a big icing trident in the middle! AWESOME!

"Did you know about this?!" I asked/yelled to Percy over the blasting music.

"No idea!" He yelled back.

Annabeth appeared from the crowd, "I did it! Your welcome!" she said proudly.

Nico set the cake down, "Where did you get the cake?!" I asked.

"After pitiful begging and pleading, Dionysus finally made it for us." he replied.

"Speaking of Mr. D, why did he make you apologize for calling him the 'Wine Dude?'" I asked, quizzicaly.

Nico, almost started cracking up, "A few years back when I was ten, I called him that when I first saw him."

"Was that when you were Mr. Rainbows and Sunshine?" I smirked.

"Yep," he replied, almost thrown into a laughing fit, "You're seriously alot like Percy."

"How so?" I asked, hey I was curious.

"Well," he began, "you both like blue, you both didn't like your dad at first, you both are crazy for sarcasm, you both-"

"How am I crazy for sarcasm?!" I cut him off.

"I don't know, you just are." he laughed, "you both have nice step-fathers, you both have a satyr best friend, you both love water, you both are my cousins, you both have awesome water powers, and you both have a sibling. I could go on and on, but you probably get my point."

"Wow," I said, "Well what about you, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

He looked down, "I...used to."

"You don't have to tell me y'know," I said, realizing I poked a sensitive subject.

"No, it's okay," he said, "her name was Bianca. She died to save Percy's, Grover's, and her fellow huntress's lives."

"Oh," was all I said, Percy already told me this part, but I didn't say anything.

"She was like a mother to me, since my mother died in an earthquake," I flinched when he said this, "not caused by your dad." he added quickly.

"Uh...okay..." I said. What? There is not much to say.

"See? You just proved you're like Percy again," he said smiling.

A slow song started playing, and I felt my face go red. Nico looked the same. We nodded at each other, he shadow-traveled away, and I ran away.

When the slow song was over, Percy walked up to me with Annabeth and smiled, "You so like Nico don't you?"

"WHAT!" I said, and punched his nose.

He was completely unfazed and he laughed, "I'm invincible smart one."

My hand was throbbing, "Oooooooooowwwwww!"

"Can you guess where it does hurt?" He smirked at me,

After a second, I realized why he was invincible and kicked both his heels. He was smirking at me when I yelped, feeling like I stubbed my toe.

"Good guess, but no," he said smiling.

"Hey what's that?" Annabeth yelled.

"Where?" the oblivious Percy said, looking to where she was pointing.

"It's the small of his back." she whispered to me.

Him still looking, I poked his back where I guessed it was and he jumped.

"OW!" he yelped, "You could have killed me!"

"Well I guessed it," I laughed.

The music stopped and an Apollo girl spoke into a microphone, "Wanna here the Guest of Honnor play her new drums?"

"YES!" the crowd roared.

She laughed, pulled out an electric blue guitar, and pulled me next to her.

"What song?" she asked, "Any'll do."

After a second, I smiled and whispered it into her ear. She smiled. I sat at my drums and we began.

_Woah oh oooh_

_Woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oooh_

_Woah oh oh_

_You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend you money You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
Are they the ones supposed to be there for you  
You _(The crowd roared and I started to sing louder)

_When your falling down, the world starts spinning out  
You  
When your falling down, no it's not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down_

___Your falling down, your falling down. Your falling down._

_What's outta place when you look into the mirror  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
Your smile is an elastic  
You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby? _(I bet if I wasn't sitting down I would have been dancing!)

_Are they the ones supposed to be there for you  
You_

_When your falling down, the world starts spinning out  
You  
When your falling down, no it's not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya_

_You, You_

_You  
You  
When your falling down, the world starts spinning out  
You  
When your falling down, the no it's not all about  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When falling down, Falling_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you!_

Eveyone cheered. I smiled from ear to ear. I was really exicted and wanted to play another song, but Dionysus bursted in yelling, "Stop that racket you brats! I'm trying to spend my quiet time in peace!"

* * *

I went over to archery. _Just because Percy's bad at it, doesn't mean I am, _I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

I entered and picked up a bow, and aimed for the target. _This isn't so hard. _I thought, confidently._ I can do this WAY better than Percy._

I shot at the target. The amount of power was enough, but the arrow went to the side. It bounced of a pillar, over the target, and impaled itslelf into the ground. It lit on fire.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" I yelled.

People screamed and ran from the fire. The fire roared and englufed a target. I made the water cooler burst and water flowed out. I willed the water to extinguish the fire. It shot at the base of the fire, and nothing was left except ash and smoke.

I sat down on the wooden bench, exausted. Percy and Annabeth ran over to me.

"What HAPPENED?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Well," I said, "let's just say I discovered that the children of Poseidon aren't the best archers." I laughed nervously.

Nico and Chiron ran/galloped over, "Did you light the place on FIRE?!" Nico asked.

"Uh huh," I replied, "But just right there. We lost a target." I pointed to where the fire was.

"Well, atleast no one got hurt," Chiron said, "but you should go with your brother to the Arena."

We left to Percy's, scatch that, _our_ cabin instead. He told me he wanted to introduce me to a relative. He took me to the water fountain in the middle of the room.

"This is your first and only lesson on Iris Messaging," he said, smiling. I guess he liked being a teacher.

"O.K. So first you make a rainbow, like this one," he said, pointing to the fountain, "Then you throw in a drachma and say 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering,' then say the name and location of the person."

He put a drachma in my hand, " say that, and say, 'Tyson, Underwater Palace, Cyclops Forges.'"

I did as he said, and an image of a cyclops working on a sword appeared.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled, no response, "TYSON!"

"Wha?" he, I'm guessing Tyson, answered, "PERCY!"

Tyson ran over and tried to hug the image, but Percy yelled, "TYSON, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS, THIS IS AN IRIS MESSAGE!"

"Oh," Tyson said, "I knew that."

"Anyway," Percy said, "I'd like you to meet OUR new sis, Merrisa Nelly Malison." He said my name dramatically.

"I go by M&M," I said, smiling. It was actually kinda cool to have a cyclops for a brother.

"You made of chocolate?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled wider, "No, but I am as sweet!"

"Ya," Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're a bundle of joy."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Your one too y'know," he said.

"Does that mean I'm one too?" Tyson asked.

"Yep," I said proudly, "We are the SEAWEED BRAIN TRIO!"

"So, Tyce, buddy," Percy coaxed, "could you do us a slight favor?"

"I'll do anything for big brother and sister!" He exclaimed.

"I need you to make M&M a sword," Percy said.

"Yeah," I added, "I'll take a sword over a bow and arrow anyday."

"So could your do it Tyce?" Percy asked.

"Okey dokey!" he exclaimed, "Whatcha want it to turn into? Earrings, necklace, bracelet...OOH! How about eyelid piercing?"

"NO TYSON NO!" I yelped. Percy was rolling on the floor laughing, "I'll take a charm bracelet thank you very much."

"I'll start it now! Bye bye!" he said, and he cut off the connection with his parcially made sword.

"Awww," Percy whined, "You would've looked adorable in an eyelid piercing."

"Uh huh, ya," I said sarcastically, "Lets just-"

I was cut off by Chiron bursting through the door, "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but there are two very impotant people, or should I say GODS here to see you Merissa!"

* * *

**Who are the gods? What do they want? Why am I asking you all these questions? You must review to find out! **

**P.S: For the music part I suggest you listen to it while you're reading it! :-D**


	7. Ch6 Quests and Cool Swords

**ALOHA PEOPLE! I'm glad everyone reviewed! (I'm too lazy to put the names today...oh well! :-D) You all are awesome! Hint to chapter-feminists rock! O.K. Here is the disclaimer with Percy, Annabeth, my buddies Chloe, Allison, Raquel (star wars freaks), and Atlas to do the disclaimer: **

**Percy: My wanna-be sis owns nothing! Not even me!**

**Chloe: It's Percy! I LOVE YOU!**

**Annabeth: Sorry, but he's with me.**

**Chloe: I am you.**

**Annabeth:...**

**Chloe: In my mind!**

**Raquel: And I am Zoe in my mind! Hercules shall be cursed! Thou be just a lousy boy. Artemis be amazing! I did not even understand the Hoovere Dam(spell check) joke! 'Tis sad...**

**Atlas: My daughter! Help me hold up the sky!**

**Raquel: Thee had killed me! You think I shall help you? 'Tis a stupid thought!**

**Allison: and I'm Calypso in my mind!**

**Percy: Does that mean...your in love with me?**

**Allison: I change my mind... I don't know who I am...**

Percy and I ran with Chiron to the big house. It was so intense! What would two gods want with me? Is one of them dad? What will happen?

When we went there, I saw two people. One was a man who looked like a teenager with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had this kind of glow and he looked like all the Apollo kids; he was definitly Apollo. The woman next to him looked at him like he was the stupidest thing on planet Earth. She had this nature thing about her, and she carried a bow with a quiver of arrows slung on her shoulder; I knew immediately she was Artemis.

Percy, Chiron and I all knelt.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis," Chiron greeted them.

"Hey it's ok, you don't need to kneel it's just me and little sis," Apollo smiled at all of us.

"After 2000 years, you still can't get it through your thick skull that we are TWINS!" Artemis said, glaring at him.

"Um..." I began, "not to be disrespectfull or anything, but why did you call for me?"

Apollo began a haiku,

_"New girl is very pretty,_

_We need her help for her quest,_

_She's really beautiful."_

He smiled and waited for my reaction, as if I was supposed to be in love with him. Instead I backed away, "Thank...you?" it was wierd that a god was hitting on me.

Artemis smiled, like she knew I didn't like the fact that her brother was hitting on me, "I'll handle this," she said to me, then turned to Apollo, "Can't you see she doesn't want you to flirt with her? She is a maiden, and a proud one at that."

I smiled. She was right. I'm a feminist, like her.

Apollo looked dissapointed for a moment, but then shook it off like it was no big deal, "So," he began, raising his hands dramatically, " we need you to go on a quest."

"Our Sun and Moon chariots have been taken," Artemis continued, twins they are, "we don't know why, and we don't know by whom."

Now that she mentioned it, both the sun and moon seemed really dark. I looked out the window to make sure. Yep, the sun is getting darker fast.

"Wait," I said, "Why was I picked? Not complaining or anything, just curious."

"Because," Artemis said, "your _brother_ here did a good job finding Zeus's bolt, so I thought his sister would a mighty fine job finding our chariots." I was beginning to like Artemis more and more.

"So..."Percy said, looking at me.

"You can come," I smiled at him.

He grinned widely, "You can read minds!"

"Have you decided everyone else coming?" Chiron asked. There wan no rule that only three can go on a quest since Percy broke it.

I nodded, "I want Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Cassie to come with me."

Chiron nodded in return, "I shall go get them."

Dionysus spoke for the first time, "It's a win win really, If you live through this quest, Apollo and Artemis get their chariots, if you die along the way, there will be less brats to worry about."

We all ignored him, "How's Thalia Lady Artemis?" Percy asked.

She smiled, "Thalia is doing fine. They are all in a hotel at the moment, as reward for their hard work."

"They?" I asked.

"My Hunters," Artemis answered, "They are my followers. Say, would you like to join?"

Before I could answer, Percy spoke, "No no no, she's good." He rushed through his sentence like he was nervous. Before Artemis could respond, Chiron walked in with all the requested people.

"We're going on a quest?" Cassie asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Now Merissa," Chiron said, "you need to see the Oracle. Go on." he ushered me towards the creaky stairs.

"Say hi to Rachel for us!" Percy said.

I was a little afraid as I climbed up the stairs, the wooden floor boards creaking. I could actually see this in a horror movie. What if the Oracle is a mummy in a tye-dye dress? That would be creepy.

As I entered, instead of a creepy mummy in a rotten attic, I saw an epic purple room, and a red-headed girl sitting on a purple bed, reading.

I sighed with relief, "I thought that the Oracle was a creepy mummy in a tye-dye dress."

She smiled, "It used to be, but then they found me! I'm Rachel, and you must be Merissa." she held out her hand.

I shook it, "So...what now?"

"Now it's Oracle time," she answered, "good luck."

She sat on her bed. Suddenly, she sat straight up, and her eyes had a greenish glow. When she spoke, It sounded like three people talking at once,

_Six of the living shall answer the call,_

_One half-blood will lead them all._

_Sun and Moon stolen together as one,_

_By the quiet one this work was done._

_They must travel west to solve this mystery,_

_Or the silent one will take over and Olympus will be history._

She shook her head like she was out of her trance, "And there you have it! Good luck on your quest!" She went back to reading.

I came down the stairs, shaking. That really scared me.

"What'd she say?" Nico asked.

I repeated the prophecy, and Annabeth immediately got into deciphering it, "The last line is pretty straight forward."

"Who's the quiet one?" Nico asked.

"Maybe like a minor god or goddess..." Percy trailed off.

* * *

We went back to our cabins.

"Hey," Percy said, pointing to my bed, "What's that?"

On my bed, sat a little, blue box. I opened it, and in it was a note with messy handwriting, splattered with peanut butter.

_Daddy told me that you are going on a quest! I am happy for little sister!_

_I finnished your sword! I hope you like it! LONG LIVE PEANUT BUTTER!_

_Love, Tyson :-)_

I smiled. I opened the box and in it was a sparkling silver bracelet, with all kinds of different charms. Most were of sea creatures, but one, was a sharktooth. I rubbed the shark tooth and it became a three-foot long celestial bronze sword. The hilt was a shining shade of sea-green and in the center was an aquamarine. On the blade, there was something carved in greek: Καρχαρίαςδόντια, or _Sharkteeth._

**I wish I had a sword like that! Don't you? :-D What will happen on her quest? Do YOU like peanut butter? THE MORE YOU REVIEW THEM MORE I UPDATE!!!**


	8. Ch7 Some Shovels and Cheese Burgers

**Hello people! I used to love peanut butter, but then I got allergic to it...*tears* Thanks to all who reviewed! This is kinda a filler, but it was requested by my friend Cassandra! (yes that's her name) Now the disclaimer by Lyra and Will from His Dark Materials.**

**Lyra: I'm with Pan now, and I'd like to say DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own PJO or HDM with me and Will...If I could see him one last time...**

**Will: Lyra!**

**Lyra: Will!**

***Sappy love-dovey stuff about how they missed eachother and how Will came into her dimension and whatnot...and kissing***

"Look it's my sword!" I said, like a five-year-old who got ice-cream.

Percy smiled widely, "Let's go to the Arena to test it out!"

We left to the Arena with high spirits, with Sharkteeth a braclet on my wrist.

"Well aren't you a beauty?" said some Aphrodite dude.

"Thank...you?" I said, backing away...again.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend Aaron?" Percy asked menacingly, thank you protective brother!

"She's not as pretty as her," he said.

Cassie was walking by, and she came to my rescue. She was wearing jeans and shoes at the moment, "Why don't you go put on some makeup like your sisters or something?"

"She's a feisty one," he said, flirting with her.

"I'm a satyr y'know," she smirked.

"Ugh! She's an ugly one too," he said.

"When I'm human I'm pretty but when I'm a satyr I'm ugly?" yelled at him, then she kicked off her shoes and punched him in the nose.

"Go Cassie!" I said, clapping.

Grover and Juniper came running towards her and pulled her away from the now bleeding Aaron. He ran like a schoolgirl back to his cabin.

"Don't you think that was a little over the top?" Percy said, as we continued walking towards the Arena.

"No," I replied, "that 'player' got what he deserved."

He smiled, "Being an over-protective brother won't be so hard for me."

I laughed and skipped ahead of him to the Arena. Percy was the best brother ever.

* * *

When we reached the Arena, Percy paired up with me, "I'll go easy on you I promise."

I grinned, he had another thing coming.

He uncapped Riptide and I rubbed Sharkteeth. He swung his sword at me and I blocked easily. He frowned and I smiled innocently. He then pushed harder. After many times of him attacking and me blocking and/or dodging, I got in closer and hit the tip of my sword at the hilt of his sword. I twisted my wrist and his sword hit the floor with a _Clang!_ I smiled and pointed my sword at his chest. This was awesome.

"I win," I said simply.

He was dumbfounded, "How did you do that?"

I started explaining, "Well, the thing is I had a good teacher. His name was Quintus. He used to teach me, but then a couple years ago he dissapeared. He also had this big awesome dog."

He stared at me wide-eyed, "Did you say Quintus?"

"Yep," I said.

"Was it this dog?" he replied, and he whistled. A huge dog larger than a Hummer came crashing down on him.

"OKAY MRS. O'LEARY!" Percy yelped, and she got off. Percy was covered in doggie drool.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I yelled, happily. She saw me and pounced on me, giving me a bath as well.

She backed off, "My powers don't extend to doggie drool do they?" I joked.

Percy patted Mrs. O'Leary's side, "Quintus was actually Daedelus he...passed away."

"What?" I whimpered. Quintus/Daedelus was like a second father to me. He had been teaching me scince I was five. I cried silently and Percy akwardly patted my back and Mrs. O'Leary licked me.

"Hey it's okay," Percy said to me.

Nico suddenly appeared out of knowhere.

"You can talk to him if you want." he said.

"Really?" I asked him, lessoning my sobs, "how?"

"All we need are some shovels and cheese burgers." he replied.

* * *

We were somewhere in the forest. Nico, Percy and I dug a hole like a grave into the ground. Nico took some food and drinks that he got from the dining pavilion and threw it into the hole and started mumbling something in greek. The food turned into a red puddle and shining figures appeared by the grave. One drank from it and shimmered into the form of a man. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see one of my students ask to see me." he said, smiling at me.

I was dumbfounded. Here was a dead guy that I knew in life talking to me.

"Quintus?" I asked.

"Merissa, it's so nice to see you!" he said fatherly. (it is a word)

"If you don't mind me asking," I began, "what happened?"

He told me all about how he came to Camp Half-Blood and how he had died and all that jazz.

"So tell me," he started, "how are things at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Things are good," I said smiling, "Percy's still the same Percy and Nico's still the same Nico."

"We're right here y'know," they both said, _both _grinning at me. That includes Nico.

I heard a distant yelling, "I have to go, Hades is asking for me," Daedelus said, and he dissapeared, leaving just a grave with a puddle of food.

"Well, that ends that," Nico said, "Let's just refill the hole now."

"Do we have to?" Percy whined.

"Yes, we do," Nico said sternly.

They reminded me of a little boy and his mother, Percy being the little boy and Nico being the mother. I laughed and they looked at me like I was crazy. I told them what I was thinking.

"Oh be quiet!" Nico said to me all adult-like, refilling the hole with his shovel.

"You proved me right!" I laughed, helping him.

"You're not gonna be the nice type of sister are you?" Percy asked, helping us.

"Mwahahaha!" was my reply.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! How'd you like the ending? I did! I know Merissa seems Mary Sue-ish in this chapter, but it evens out the Bow and Arrow Incident! :-D REVIEW FOR MORE!!!**


	9. Ch8 New Nicknames and I Talk to a Horse

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ALL ROCK OLYMPUS!!!!! :-D I know this seems like stalling, but I am! Please give me some ideas for their quest!!! Disclaimer time!!!**

**Disclaimer: My sister won the District Spelling Bee! YAY! If Rick Riordan had a sister, I don't think she would be young enough to paricipate in a Spelling Bee!!! (Do the math!) Oh and if you don't like the anti-Twilight in this, I don't hate Twilight, I never read it and this was a hilarious idea given to me by Nerdius Bookwormius! THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

Nico had to leave because he wanted to see his sister, Bianca. Percy and I decided to practice training right before we left for the quest, just so we could have our skills at their sharpest, when I saw Nico and his undead minions having a fight with some Athrodite kids on the lake's shore.

"What is Nico doin', Percy?" I ask Percy, staring at Nico in deep confusion. I look up at Percy to see he's holding back a laugh, maybe from my facial expression or Nico.

"He's trying to drown all the Twilight fans in the lake." He told me, with a shrug, then started bursting out laughing as I readied my sword.

"I'm gonna join him!" I yelled back, and sprinted up to Nico.

"Ok what's going on?" I yelled as I approached them.

"All we wanted was to give him a makeover!" the Aphrodite girls whined.

"Cover my face in makeup? NO WAY!" Nico yelled back.

"We only do that to the girls!" one brave Aphrodite kid replied.

"That's why you'll never give me one," I said simply, "just go back to your cabins and Nico, please send your buddies back to the Underworld."

As the girls walked away and Nico's minions dissapeared, Nico questioned me, "And since when do I listen to you?"

"Since now," I said, pointing to the dissapearing skeletons.

"They're going because I'm no longer threatened by those Aphrodite kids. Not because you said so," he replied.

"So the great Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades is afraid of a bunch of girls?" I smirked.

"Oh just go talk to some horses or somethin'" Nico whined.

"I can do that?" I asked.

"You can't, but every other child on Poseidon can," Nico said, his voice dripping with saarcasm.

"Oh shut up," I said.

Percy jogged over to us, "Well now that's over want me to-"

"Teach me how to talk to horses?" I pleaded, cutting him off. I was deperate enough to us my infamous puppy dog eyes.

Percy smiled, "How 'bout Pegasi?"

"That works too." I said, starting for the stables.

"My-Little-Pony," Nico muttered.

I stopped in my tracks, "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "It's perfect! It's your new nickname used by all!"

"Bonehead," I smirked.

That wiped the smirk right off his face, "What'd you just call me?"

"Bonehead," I replied, "you are a son of Hades after all."

Percy was smiling to himself this whole time, "What are you giggling about?" I asked.

"You have pet names for eachother now!" he snorted with laughter, "It's adorable!"

"Why don't you go chase after your Birdbrains and I'll go teach myself how to talk to Pegasi," I smirked.

"Birdbrains?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Annabeth's a daughter of Athena, Athena's animal is the owl, owl is a bird. So combine that with her nickname for you and you have Birdbrains!"

"Wow," Nico said, "you guys are so wierd," and he trudged off towards his cabin.

"If I teach you how to talk to Pegasi," Percy bargined, "can I call Annabeth that?"

"Sure," I said, continuing to skip towards the stables, "what ever you want Percy."

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool!" I said, excited, "I'm gonna be able to actually talk to a real live pegasus!"

"Ok now concentrate," Percy said, "If you listen closely, you'll be able to hear 'em."

_Hey boss and new boss! _I heard as we reached the horse stables.

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked, you have to be on your toes as a demigod.

_That was me!_ said a pegasus, stepping forward, _Blackjack at your service!_

Blackjack was an awesome-looking pegasus. He was a shimmering black, had polished hooves, and WINGS OF PURE AWESOMENESS!

"Blackjack, this is my sister Merissa, Merissa, this is Blackjack," Percy said.

_Nice to meet you new boss! _Blackjack said-or is it whinnied-to me.

_Please call me Merissa or M&M. _I said telepathically. This is epic!

_What ever you say boss! _He replied. If horses could smile, Blackjack was definitley smiling at me.

"I have the same problem," Percy laughed.

_So boss, _Blackjack said, addressing Percy, _You got any suger cubes for me?_

_Not today, buddy, _Percy replied telepathically to Blackjack, _sorry._

_It's okay boss,_ Blackjack replied, _bring me some tommorow ok?_

Percy chuckled, _I will Blackjack, I will._

"Hey you wanna go canoeing?" Percy asked as we left the stables.

"Sure!" I said, "If I beat you I get ten drachmas?"

"What do I get if I win?" Percy asked greedily.

"Bragging rights," I replied, "Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

"Deal," Percy said as he shook it.

* * *

**Ooooh! Whats gonna happen on their canoe race? How will her quest begin? Why am I asking you all these questions? (I used this already oh well! :-D) REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	10. Ch9 Big Words and Pajamas

**Ello Guvna! Ello Poppit! I have way too much fun saying that! :-D THANKS TO EVERYONW WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL WILL GO TO ELYSIUM! Still stallin' so give me ideas! :-D Here's Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy to do the disclaimer:**

**Spongebob: I'm, I'm, I'M...**

**Patrick: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...**

**Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, ROCK!**

**Sandy: While their doin' who knows what, DaughterofPoseidon32498 owns nothing but M&M, Aaron, and Cassie! :-D Not even Beat It by MJ! Y'all have a nice day!**

* * *

Percy and I made our way to the lake, "You better start counting up your drachmas Percy," I said, "I got beginner's luck."

"Yeah," Percy said sarcastically, "Like how you had beginner's luck in archery."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "You suck at archery too so I wouldn't be talking!"

We reached the lake and got our canoes ready. It's so on.

"So five laps around the perimeter of the lake," I said, "I promise I won't cheat."

"On your mark..." we said simultaneously, "Get set... GO!"

We both began paddling and all of a sudden my canoe capsized.

I sank knee-deep in the ice cold water, and strength suddenly seethed through my veins. A splash of the water hit my in the back of the head, and I swirled angrily around, searching for the person who did that: Percy.

He was smiling sheepishly in his canoe not 5 yards away, waving an oar over his kelp-filled head, "You never said I couldn't cheat."

I smiled, big brothers can be such morons....and to prove my point, I went under the water, and swam silently to the canoe. Once there, I stood up, shoving the canoe, making it capsize.

"Ack!" I heard my brother yell, and I quickly swam back to my canoe, retuned it to it's upright position, and paddled away.

"Get back here!" Percy called after me.

"Hmm....no thank you!" I yelled back, smiling.

I raced passed him and made his canoe capsize with my powers again. He tried to capsize mine but I used alot of my enery and held it upright. I turned around to see how far back he was and laughed. His expression was priceless!

"I'll beat you!" he yelled, increasing speed, "Just watch me!"

"Fat chance!" I yelled. I raced around the lake in the last lap. I swear I bet when people watched me and Percy we looked like a blur!

"I won!" I yelled as I finnished the last lap, "how's that for a newbie?"

I jumped out of my canoe onto the bank. He climbed out of the lake too.

"Ahem," I began, "I believe you owe me ten drachmas."

He pulled out ten drachmas from his pocket and handed them to me, "Beat it," he mumbled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I smirked, "Michael Jackson?"

Annabeth and Nico walked over to us, "No," she said, "But he has the same last name."

"Whuzzup Birdbrains, Bonehead?" I said, smiling.

"Nothin' much My-Little-Pony," Annabeth replied, " I came up with that, by the way, not Nico."

"I just stole it," Nico smirked, "BTW, Percy does have a sorta cartoonish nose. Give him a fifty-pound glitter jacket and you've got Michael Jackson."

"Oh just go talk to some dead people," Percy muttered, "Let's just go get Cassie and Grover so we can decipher the prophecy."

"Big words Percy," Annabeth said, sarcastically, patting Percy's back, "good job. I'm proud of you."

He blushed, "Oh just be quiet."

"Okay lovebirds," I said, "Let's just go find them."

* * *

It was nighttime when we found them, and we all gathered in the Big House.

"Ok," I said, "Here's the prophecy." I took out the paper I wrote the prophecy on and set it on the table in between us.

_Six of the living shall answer the call,_

_One half-blood will lead them all._

_Sun and Moon stolen together as one,_

_By the quiet one this work was done._

_They must travel west to solve this mystery,_

_Or the silent one will take over and Olympus will be history._

"Obviously the first line means all of us," I said.

"Or does it?" Nico asked, "I'm not sure if I'm included." He was trying to get out of going on the quest for sure.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not dead right?"

"I guess," he shrugged

"Then you're alive," I replied, "so your coming with us whether you want to or not."

He scowled at the ground, "Fine."

"Okay..." Percy said awkwardly, "and line two is talking about M&M."

"And what about line three?" Cassie asked, "'The Sun and Moon stolen together as one."

"I think," Annabeth said, "It either means they are located at the same place, or they were stolen at the same time."

"And line four?" I asked, "Who's the quiet one?"

"It's probably a minor god or goddess," Annabeth said, "Which one?"

"It might not be a minor god or goddess even..." I said, looking at a certain son of Hades. Everyone else did too.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nico asked, putting hands up in defense, "I can't even steal from the camp store without getting caught. Believe me, I've tried."

"Okay..." I said, "Maybe it's not Nico and Hades."

"Let's just stick with minor god or goddess," Annabeth said, lessening the feeling of awkwardness.

"Line five means we travel in that direction," I said pointing west, "How far?"

"Maybe to San Fransisco," Annabeth said, "Where _he _is."

Everyone shuddered, except me, "Am I missing something here?"

"San Fransisco is where Mt. Othrys is," Annabeth explained, "Where a certain holder of the sky is."

Everyone looked sadly out the window to a cluster of stars shaped like a girl holding a bow loaded with and arrow. I think they somehow knew her, but I didn't ask.

"So..." I said awkwardly, "line six?"

"Wha?" they all said, "Oh yeah."

"'Or the silent one will take over and Olympus will be history.' so that means whoever stole the chariots will take over everything and Olympus will be destroyed if we don't find out who he or she is." I said in a rush.

"Uh huh." Percy said, deep in thought. Yay! Percy actually has a brain.

"What are you thinking?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't prophecy's usually have double meanings?" He asked.

"They do don't they?" Annabeth realized.

"Maybe this one doesn't." I answered, but I knew I was wrong.

Grover yawned, "Well, I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah," I replied, "Me too."

"So we'll start tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess," I answered.

* * *

We all said our good-nights and left to our cabins. I went into the bathroom and changed into my blue silk sea-shell PJs and I was climbing into bed.

I smiled at something I thought of, "What?" Percy asked.

"You don't wear pajamas?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

I gasped in mock horror, "PJ doesn't wear PJ's?"

He smiled, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Why should I care?" I replied.

There was a pause, "You scared at all about our quest?" Percy asked.

"Well," I answered, "Yeah. Of course I am. It's my first one."

He nodded, "I was too, but look at me. I was that-dork-in-the-corner, but now, I'm the savior the world." he smiled like he was the best thing on Earth, "I realized you haven't insulted me for the past hour."

"You want me too?" I asked, before he could answer, I spoke, "Ok. You're the biggest, dullest, Seaweed Brain this world has ever known, and you always will be."

He smiled, "I love you too little sis."

I smiled back and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Did you like the mini brother-sister moment? I did! :-D If any of you are like, "I wish my brother was like that," I must confess, I don't have a brother. So yeah. Do you like blue chocolate chip cookies? If you do, press the little green rectangular button at the bottom center of the screen! If you don't, you must really hate them!!!!!**


	11. Ch10 Thank Apollo for Records

**Ello Poppit! Ello Guvna! (Yay British greetings!) So...how's life?...Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! :-D It's disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did.**

**Recognition: Thank you Nerdius Bookwormius!**

Demigod dreams officially suck.

No seriously. Why Morpheus and Thantasos? Why do you gods love torturing us poor, innocent demigods?

Demigod dream number one began like this...

_I was in a room, no, a cell. A black stone cell with no windows. No one was there except me...and a skeleton chained to a wall. All of a sudden, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Cassie appeared by the wall, like they were thrown through it. Where was Nico?_

_My face felt wet. I reached my hand towards my face; I was crying._

_Annabeth, Grover, and Cassie came over to me and tried to comfort me while Percy punched the wall in anger._

_"I can't believe he did this to us!" he yelled, "This isn't the first time."_

_I wanted to yell, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" but instead, I stammered, "He couldn't have possibly known. Why would he do this to us?"_

_A boy with black hair and a black sword appeared by Percy. Percy immediately pinned him to the ground, choking him. I couldn't see his face through my tear-filled eyes. Oh yeah, I was tough as nails._

_"I-swear-I-didn't-know!" the boy gasped._

_"Why should we trust you?!" Percy screamed._

_"No-choice?" he gasped, "deja-vu."_

_My dream changed. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Cassie, and I were chained to a rock. I heard laughter that sent chills down my spine._

_"Why are you doing this?" I yelled into the darkness-smart move-and I immediately felt a searing pain all over my body and I screamed, "STOP, PLEASE!"_

_The voice laughed even more. He's nice._

I woke up, with sweat running down my forehead and Percy looking worriedly at me. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Demigod dreams?" Percy asked.

"Yep." I replied.

I could tell he was curious, but he didn't press me, "You should get ready. It's quest day."

"Huzzah," I said with fake enthusiasm.

He chuckled, and I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After I got ready, we walked over to the Big House.

"Aw," Percy whined, "We're gonna miss Capture the Flag."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a war strategy game," he explained, "Like regular Capture the Flag, but much more dangerous."

"Oh." I said smartly.

We met everyone at the Big House. I realized I was staring at Nico like he did something bad.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied to mess with him, "We have yet to find out."

"Okay," Percy said, "Merissa, what was your dream?"

"Well," I began. I told them everything except the part about the unidentified boy. I'm not sure why I hid that part.

"Was that everything?" Percy asked.

"Y-yes," I stammered, averting his eyes. It's hard for me to lie okay?

He looked at me suspiciously but I pretended to ignore it.

"Okay," Cassie said, "San Fransisco?"

"Yep." I answered.

"I hope we're going the right way," Annabeth said.

"C'mon we'll do great!" Grover said optimistically.

Nico seemed pretty quiet the whole time. What's up with him?

Chiron galloped over to us, "Argus is ready for you. He'll take you into the city, but from there you're on your own. Good luck children.

As we walked over to the "strawberry truck," Annabeth was making sure we were all ready.

"You have clothes?" she'd ask us.

"Check." we'd all answer, and so on.

I adjusted the strap of my blue backpack. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Argus the many-eyed dude took us to a subway. As we all climbed out he nodded to us and drove away.

"Does he ever talk?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope," Percy asked, "we guess it's because he has an eye on his toungue!"

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said nudging him with her elbow.

"So, take the subway?" I asked.

"Yep," Cassie replied.

We took the least crowded subway out of the city. It was a pretty boring ride. No monsters though, which was a good sign.

We got off the subway at Bernardsville. I was hopelessly lost.

"So...what now?" I asked stupidly.

"You mean you haven't thought this through?!" Percy asked surprized.

"Well excuse me I don't know what to do!" I yelled, annoyed, "I just figured out I was a demigod a few days ago! How am I supposed to know what to to?!"

We continued our stupid bickering, everyone rolling their eyes at us.

All of a sudden, Percy paled, a look of horror spread on his face, as he yelled, "Look out!" Quickly, he shoved me out of the way, and was blasted by...a...creature?!?!

Though, the creepy giant that just blasted into Percy, who by the way, was flung back 50 ft, but it was PERCY who stood up, dazed. "What in the Hades Gym Socks was that! Annabeth!" He called out to his (mental gag) girlfriend.

"Kakos! No way!" Annabeth screamed, avoiding a flame of fire coming out of the creature's, who I was assuming in Kakos, mouth.

Naturally, being the good person that I am, I grabbed the nearest rock and shoved it at the giants head. And, naturally, he turned to look at me, but I was already heading into the nearest building. A dance club.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I feel sorry about scaring that dude with my sword at the DJ stand. He had a good life, until some girl came marching in with a 3 ft long sword heading towards him.

I digress, anyways, my plan worked. Bad news, I didn't HAVE a plan.

A stack of old fashion records sat on the DJ booth, looking like sharp frisbees. I grab the stack and start throwing it at the giant, glad that I normally had good aim, and the fact that everyone else was beating the Hades out of him.

The last record came all too quickly, and I was reluctlant to give it up.

"Oh my gods! This is a original, SIGNED, copy of the Beatles first album!" I scream, running my hand around its glossy black vinyl.

The DJ was cowering behind a speaker, "H-here," he stammered, holding out a bunch of old records, "Take these. Th-the songs o-on these a-aren't e-even g-good anyways."

I handed him the Beatles record in exchange for the other records.

"Thanks," I said running back to Kakos.

Nico summoned a couple of his skeleton buddies to help, but they weren't doing much help.

"HEY BIG GUY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Kakos turned towards me and tried to shoot fire at me, but before he did, I threw a couple records in his mouth. He screamed and ear-piercing scream, his mouth open wide.

"Everyone! Throw your weapons into it's mouth!" Annabeth yelled to us.

We all did as we were told, reed pipes, swords, daggers, flew into his mouth he screamed again and crumbled into a pile of dust and was gone. Our weapons were placed neatly where Kakos was standing.

We took back our weapons, "That was fun," I said sarcastically.

"Atleast no one got hurt," Annabeth said, "good job with the records! It was a plan worthy of Athena."

"Thanks," I said, "So what know?"

It was dark outside, so Percy said, "I don't know about you guys, but a hotel seems like a good idea."

We all agreed, and left to the nearest hotel.

* * *

We reached the hotel, we got ourselves two rooms: the girls in one, and the boys in the other.(Thank the gods this hotel had three beds in each room.)

We got ready for bed, and Annabeth asked me, "Was that really everything in your dream?"

I didn't answer, "Was that everything, or I probably don't wanna know what else?"

"You probably don't wanna know," I answered.

"You know us satyrs can read emotions," Cassie said.

"Can you read minds?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "No, not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked, suspicious.

"If you fall asleep you'll understand," she answered.

I raised an eybrow quizzicaly, but I did as I was told.

* * *

**Well? What'cha think? :-D Again, THANK YOU NERDIUS BOOKWORMIUS! :-D Do you like..._Percabeth_? If you do, (even if you don't) press the rectangular green button again! :-D**

**(c'mon, ya know ya want to...)**


	12. Ch11 Nico Flirts Like He's Desperate

**Ello! Remember she fell asleep at the end of the last chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while...stupid science fair projects...I was inspired to do another chapter when I had a history sub that was in a WHEELCHAIR! IT WAS SO COOL! He really did remind me of Chiron...wow.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I got this whole biology thing messed up, I'm a girl...so yeah...**

Demigod dream number two began like this...I'm not even going to rant this time...

_Fear and death was flashing before my eyes. I was falling, falling forever. I didn't even scream. What the Hades was happening?_

_The dream changed. I was back at the hotel? What's going on?_

_"Oh good your here," I heard behind me, I turned around, it was Cassie._

_I sighed with relief, "Um...not that I'm glad to see you-because you just saved me from becoming a pancake-but what's going on?"_

_She smiled, "I'm using our empathy link. I can talk to you in your dreams and such. It would help if one of us is ever in danger."_

_"That would be useful," I said, smiling. I could use this._

_"Oh but there's a catch," she said, "If one of us dies, the other dies as well."_

_"Oh..." that totally ruins it._

_She held up her reed pipes, "I figured out how to break it, if you want me to."_

_"Oh no," I replied, "If you get in trouble, I want to know. Or even vise versa."_

_She smiled wider, "Man, you really are like Percy."_

_"How so?" I asked._

_"You practically quoted him just now," she said._

_"Okay..." that's kinda creepy._

_"Well, see ya in a couple hours" she said, and the dream changed._

_I was in complete darkness. I heard a very familiar voice, and a loud, booming voice talking._

_"Do you know anything?" voice number one asked with suspicion._

_"How would I know?" voice number two boomed, "Do you not trust your father?"_

_"I know," voice number one sighed, "I just feel like something's not right in this quest, that we're not looking in the right place,"_

_"You are going in the right direction," voice number two seemed to be rushing suspiciously._

_"Are you sure?" voice number one questioned._

_"YES!" voice number one yelled in annoyance, "I'm a god! Do you not trust me my son?"_

_"Okay sorry!" voice number one apologized cauciously, "I just don't know anymore."_

* * *

I woke up to everyone staring worriedly at me.

"Aaaahhh!" I was startled by everyone's sudden appearence, "Oh, it's you guys. Stalker much?"

"After I talked to you," Cassie said, "you were screaming like someone was murdering you!"

"Screaming?" what the Hades? "Why the Hades would I be screaming? My dream was just two guys talking."

"Who?" Percy said eagerly.

"I don't know," I answered, "It was completely dark and I just heard them. One voice was very familiar, and the other I'm pretty sure was a god, voice number one's father."

"What'd they say?" Annabeth asked, trying to figure it out.

"I think they were talking about the quest," I said, "And voice number one said he didn't know if we were going in the right direction and he kept questioning his father."

Nico looked at me strangely, "What's up with you?" I asked him, "Youv'e been quiet for a while know."

"N-o reas-o-n!" Nico said, squeaking loudly on the Os.

I restrained from laughing-a nearly impossible task-but everyone else was laughing the Hades out of themselves. I broke out into a smile.

Nico was redder than a tomato in Rachel's hair on a hot summer day on Mars, "I g-o-tta g-o!"

He bolted to the other room. Poor, little, squeaky, Bonehead.

* * *

After we finnished packing-and laughing-we left the hotel.

"How exactly will we get to San Fransisco?" I asked, "It's not like we can take a plane."

"How 'bout a train?" Percy asked.

"The seaweed in Percy's head is slowly being replaced by a brain!" I said proudly.

We searched for a train station, bought tickets, and boarded a train to Shenandoah, Missouri. We all piled into one car. I had a window seat, and next to me were Nico, then Cassie, and across from me was Annabeth, then Percy, then Grover.

"So, have you guys had any wierd dreams?" I asked.

"Well," Grover said, "I had a dream I was turned into an enchilada, but I don't think that matters here."

"I had these wierd dreams about death and talking to dead people from Anne Frank, Ado-"

"You talked to Anne Frank?!" I exclaimed, what? Anne Frank is cool...when she's not thinking about Peter...

"Yeah," Percy replied, "and, well, a bunch of other people from World War II."

Nico looked ashamed, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Y-ou d-o kn-o-w wh-o Hitler is right? he asked squeakily.

I said something smart like "No..."

Nico said nothing, so Annabeth answered, "He was...a son of Hades.

"Oh..." awkward silence...

"Aaaahhh!" Cassie and Grover screamed.

"What-what is it?" Percy asked, all our weapons ready.

"I-i-i-i-it's a r-r-rabbit!" Cassie whimpered.

"A RABBIT?!" I asked, "you're afraid of a freakin' RABBIT?!"

"Y-y-yeah," Grover said, "Their so mean, taking carrots from us poor, innocent satyrs."

"W-o-w," Nico said squeakily, "Just w-o-w."

We left the train, continuing our journey.

I hummed the song, "Oh Shenandoah," and Nico looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are y-o-u humming?" he asked.

"Because I'm bored Squeaky Death Boy," I smirked.

He blushed. Then, he drooled at tree girls accross the street. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think they would be impressed by your voice Squeaky Death Boy," Annabeth said to him.

"O-h be quiet," he said.

The girls looked at us, and giggled. Ugh.

They walked over and flirted with Percy and Nico. Percy backed away and held Annabeth's hand, so they just went with Nico.

"Don't be surprized if he doesn't talk," I said, "his voice is squeaky."

He stuck his toungue out at me and continued flirting-gross-We all rolled our eyes.

Suddenly, they said, "We don't mind his voice, we just wanna know if his BLOOD TASTES GOOD!"

Their hair suddenly turned fiery and one leg turned bronze and the other into a donkey leg. What the Hades?!

"Donkey Bronnze Vampires on fire!" I yelled.

"Hey!" on yelled at me, "Don't make fun, it's rude!"

One tried to grab at Nico, but he dodged, sword ready.

"You just flirted with a monster," I laughed.

"D-o y-o-u really think this is the best time t-o be insulting me?!" he said, annoyed.

I rubbed my bracelet and it turned into it's sword form. One tried to get Annabeth, but she slashed it, and it evaporated into the gross, icky powder.

The big one tried to cut me into pieces with her claws, but I dodged, stabbing her head. I wonder what the mortals are thinking. Uh oh.

Cassie and Grover played their reed pipes, and vines rapped around the last one, enough time for Percy to chop off her head.

"Again," I said, "that was fun."

"Yep," Nico said, "O-kay, y-o-u can tease me n-o-w."

"Y'know what?" I said, "being the good person that I am, I'll let you off the hook."

"But I won't," Cassie said, "this goes to show that Nico has a poor taste in girls."

We laughed, he stuck his tougue out at us, but then we heard sirens.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a voice said, coming from a police car.

"Guns?" I asked.

"Just grab my hand!" Nico said. We all did as we were told and we vanished into the dark shadows.

* * *

**So...whatcha think? Oh, and when Nico's talking and it's like this: -o-, O-, -o it means he's squeaking! Like the simile? "Nico was redder than a tomato in Rachel's hair on a hot summer day on Mars..." If you love it enough to send me to Elysium, REVIEW! If you hate it so much you want me to go to Tartarus and meet Kronos, REVIEW! If you feel imbetween, ...*drum roll*...REVIEW! :-D**


	13. Ch12 Monsters Never Learn

**Aloha people! THANKS TO DA REVIEWERS! I GOT 72!!! I'm really tired, (fighting with your sister in slo-mo is much more tiring than fighting regularly) so this will be kinda wierd, so brace yourself! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: My name is BOB. Not RICK. (It's not Bob, but not Rick either...)**

We all landed in a flowery meadow like we were tossed, a very, very PINK meadow, late at night Ugh. I love meadows with blue and purple flowers, but not ones like this.

Nico was knocked out, "Well looks like Percy's gonna have to carry Squeaky Death Boy," I said, getting up

"Uuuuunnnhh," Nico woke up, "Whah happened?"

"You brought us to this very pink-shudders-meadow," I said, "and passed out."

"O-h...o-k," he said, "Like I always say, with great p-o-wer c-o-mes the great need t-o take a nap, s-o I'm g-o-in' back to sleep," and he curled up into a ball...and started sucking his thumb. Wow, the son of Hades is tough.

Oh no you don't thumb sucker," I said, kicking him, "we're moving on now, so get up."

"O-kay g-o-ds, n-o need t-o kick me," he said, getting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"You should really avoid words with Os Nico," Percy said, "you squeak way too much."

We walked in one direction, on and on, and Percy spoke very randomly, "If you could be a god, what would you be god of?"

"If I was a goddess," Annabeth began, "I'd be the goddess of architecture."

"The g-o-d o-f gh-o-sts," Nico said.

"The goddess of trees," Cassie said.

"The god of the Wild, in Pans place," Grover said, misty eyed.

"Hmm..." I thought for a second and smiled, "The goddess of sarcasm, curiosity, and sharks."

"Hey!" Percy said, "I wanted to be the god of sarcasm and sharks!"

"I claimed it!" I giggled.

"Why are you to fighting?" Annabeth said, "It's not like we would be these things."

"G-o-o-d p-o-int..." Nico said sadly.

"So," I said, "Where the Hades are we?"

"I d-o-n't kn-o-w..." Nico squeaked, "Kansas pr-o-bably?"

"So we're in Kansas," I said, patting Nico on the back, "Good job in not taking us backwards."

"Let's try to get into Colorado by tomorrow," Percy said, trying to keep a schedule.

"I feel like we're n-o-t g-o-ing the right way..." Nico said.

"Then where," Annabeth questioned, "Do we go, oh son of Hades?"

"I d-o-n't kn-o-w, o-h daughter o-f Athena." Nico mocked.

"So what know?" I asked.

"I...I don't know!" Annabeth replied.

We continued walking, and I saw some city lights over a hill.

"Hey there's some lights!" I said.

We picked up our pace, until we were all running. Even Mr. Sucks-His-Thumb.

We reached the top of the hill, over-looking a HUGE city. A big blue sign by the side of the road said, "Welcome to Topeka!"

"So we really are in Kansas..." Annabeth said.

We walked towards the city of Topeka, when we heard a deep, low grumbling.

"Grover," Annabeth said, "Please tell me that was your stomach.

"Nope," Grover said.

We heard it again.

"Ummm..." Percy said, "What was that?"

A man appeared from behind a tree. He was carrying a rather large battle axe.

* * *

"I am Sciron and these are my cliffs. To pass you must wash my feet as a toll!" the man said.

"What would happen if I didn't?" I replied, following the myth.

"I will chop of your head with this axe, and if you think your little scraps of metal will save you, you are absolutely...WRONG!" Sciron yelled.

"Okay," I said, Percy and Nico looked at me like I was crazy, but Annabeth, Grover, and Cassie winked at me. They know what I'm doing.

I looked down, and sure enough, I saw the man-eating turtle at the bottom of the cliff, he bared his teeth at me.

Before I could even start, Sciron tried to kick me towards the turtle, but I jerked to the side, making Sciron lose his balance, and he went tumbling down, into the turtle's mouth, axe and all.

"You shoudv'e learned your lesson with Theseus!" I yelled.

"Good job Merissa!" Annabeth said, "I don't think Percy wouldv'e done that well!"

"Hey!" Percy whined.

"Oh you know I love you," Annabeth said, about to make out with him.

"Okay, can my reward be you not making out for the rest of the day?" I pleaded.

"Okay," Percy said, kissing Annabeth on the cheek, "Starting now."

"Ugh," Nico said.

* * *

We continued our journey when we met another man, alot like Sciron.

The man said, "Could you do me a favor young man? Hold this pine tree down for me. I'm Sinis."

"Okay," Percy said.

Sinis bent a pine tree down and waited for us to hold the tree down with him. Then Sinis let go! He was expecting all of us to be catapulted in the air, but we all held it down. Sinis stooped down to get a better look at the tree, thinking that it had broken.

"LET GO!" I yelled.

We let go of the tree. It hit Sinis in the chin knocking him unconscious.

"Let's tie this guy up," Annabeth said, "Just like the myth."

We then tied Sinis' legs to one bent pine tree, his arms to another. Then we let go, and the trees ripped Sinis in half. Vultures screamed with delight.

"That's just gross," I said, as the vultures pecked at the dead guy.

"We've seen worse," Cassie said, and they all shuddered.

We entered Topeka, and stayed in a hotel.

We got three rooms this time, I share with Annabeth, Cassie with Grover, and Nico with Percy.

We got ready for bed, and I fell asleep on the soft, comfy pillow.

* * *

**This is a bit of a filler, but they have to make it to Atlas for the real action! I'M GREEDY! I WANT ATLEAST 100 REVIEWS NOW!!! YOU'LL ALL GET BLUE BROWNIES AND A HUG FROM NICO FOR THE GIRLS AND A HUG FROM ANNABETH FOR THE GUYS, (Percy's tied up and gagged so he can't hurt the guys...maybe I'll let him go if you don't review...)**


	14. Ch13 I despise Nico and Percy Greatly

**ELLO POPPIT! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I know I asked for 100, but 85 is close enough for me! Oh, and to those who are wondering, there's a reason Nico's voice is squeaky, but I'll take it away in the next-next chapter! And just to clear things up, he only squeaks on Os. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER WIERD AND TORTURES M&M THANKS TO NICO AND PERCY! :-D**

**Disclaimer:  
Nico: Daughter-o-fP-o-seid-o-n32-4-98 d-o-esn't o-wn anything except M&M!  
M&M: *Giggles*  
Nico: What wierd-o?  
M&M: Your going through puberty! Ooh! Say "I'm Nico di Angelo!"  
Nico: *blush* N-o!  
Percy: I never thought I'd see the day Nico blushes, good job M&M!  
Nico: Seaweed Brains  
M&M: And proud of it Bonehead!**

**

* * *

**

Demigod dream number three started like this...

_I was in super blackness...I smelled death and vanilla-random-and heard a whacking sound. Someone just whacked my head!_

_The dream changed. I was still in super blackness, but I heard the voices again._

_"What is wrong with you?!" the god yelled._

_"I'll just speak this way," the familiar voice said._

_"Ok," the god boomed, "Where are you?"_

_"In Kansas," the familiar voice answered._

_"How long until you reach San Fransisco?"_

_"Maybe in a few days," familiar voice replied._

_"That's not fast enough!" the god yelled._

_"Wha-wait, Merissa said she had dreamed us talking," the familiar voice said._

_"You mean she could have heard EVERYTHING?!" the god yelled._

_"Maybe she didn't this time!" the familiar voice anwered quickly, trying to calm the god down._

_"If she did," tell me exactly WHAT SHE HEARD!" the voice boomed._

_"I will!" the familiar voice said, and the dream ended._

I woke up, my head hurting like Hades. Nico was sitting on the bed next to me, beet red.

"What's up with you Squeakers?" I asked.

He jumped, "Y-o-ur n-o-t g-o-nna g-o all crazy o-n me are y-o-u?"

"What are you talking about Bonehead?" I asked.

"Y-o-u mean y-o-u f-o-rg-o-t?" Nico asked.

"Apparently," I answered obviously.

"I'm pretty sure y-o-u d-o-n't wanna kn-o-w," he squeaked nervously.

"Please?" I asked, "I won't kill you."

"O-h yes y-o-u will," he replied, "even th-o-ugh it was _y-o-u _wh-o did it and n-o-t _me_."

"PLEASE?" I begged, even adding the puppy dog eyes of doom.

"Fine," he said, "Y-o-u w-o-ke up with this crazy l-oo-k in y-o-ur eye and made o-ut with me and I hit y-o-u o-ver the head and y-o-u went back to sleep."

"I DID WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed.

Percy came through the door laughing, and Nico started laughing too, "Oh. My. Gods! I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

Annabeth, Cassie, and Grover came through the door between our rooms, "We heard a scream, what happened?"

By this time I was chasing Nico and Percy with my sword around the room, "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! YOUR GONNA SEE YOUR DAD A LITTLE EARLY TODAY NICO!"

Annabeth and Cassie grabbed me, and Grover took away my sword, "Okay, what happened?"

I was fuming, "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE SOON TO BE DEAD GUYS?!"

"What did you guys do to her?!" Annabeth scolded.

Percy and Nico put on innocent faces, "We just pulled a meaningless prank, that's all."

I struggled even more calling Nico and Percy words I'm not proud of.

They both just _giggled_.

I calmed down a little, "So why did I smell death and vanilla and why does my head hurt?"

"I whacked y-o-u o-ver the head t-o make y-o-u believe me!" Nico answered, still giggling.

"Mark my words," I said darkly, "I will, get even." I rubbed my hands together, and smiled evily, "Mwahahaha..."

That wiped the grins off their faces.

* * *

We left the hotel, and Topeka. We continued our jouney westward.

"So," Annabeth began, "Did you have any dreams last night Merissa?"

"Oh yeah," I told them everything in my dream, including when my head was whacked. I glared at Nico and Percy at that part, and they continued giggling.

Nico stopped giggling when I spoke about the voices, and he listened carefully.

"Does anyone know who the voices are?" I asked, "I think it's either one of us, or we're being stalked."

Percy looked behind us, "Who knows?"

"I think I'm forgetting something," Annabeth said, "something to do with the prophecy."

"I'm l-o-st," Nico said stupidly.

"Of course you are," I said, glaring at him.

"Maybe I can shad-o-w travel us t-o CA," Nico said.

"I don't know," Annabeth said, "You might get hurt."

"Or we'll end up in China," I muttered.

We all grabbed eachother's hands, forming a circle. Nico closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

We were falling, falling for what seemed like forever. I wasn't screaming. Just like my dream a night or two ago.

We landed in the middle of a city, by a house.

"Hey this is my house!" Annabeth realized.

Nico was already asleep, sucking his thumb.

I was about to kick him -serves him right- but Percy stopped me. I glared at him.

"Your carrying him," I said.

"Maybe we can stay here until Nico wakes up," Annabeth said, "Percy, bring him in."

We entered the house, "Dad?" Annabeth called, "Matt? Bobby?"

A man with blonde hair who looked a bit like Annabeth walked into the room, "Annabeth! Your home!" he enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey dad," she said awkwardly.

"I've seen you before!" he said, smiling at Percy and Grover, "Who's this?" he said, pointing to Nico.

"This is Nico," Percy said, "He shadow-traveled us here, which takes up alot of energy."

"Oh, ok," he replied, "Who's this?" he said, looking at me and Cassie.

"Cassandra Periwinkle," Cassie said.

"Merissa Nelly Malison," I said, "Daughter of Poseidon."

"Hey thats-" Mr. Chase began.

"Merissa with an E, not an A," Annabeth said, cutting him off.

"Oh, M_a_rissa," he said, emphasizing the first A, "Is my wife."

Annabeth fliched.

"I'm just gonna set Nico down here," Percy said, setting him on a couch. Nico was still sucking his thumb. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"So what's for lunch?" Percy asked.

* * *

**OMGs their in San Fransisco! :-O I love torturing Merissa, it's fun! Percy and Nico will pay, but not exactly the way she wanted...*Suspensful music* REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF PERCY AND NICO'S LIFE!**

**Percy: *tied up with a gag in his mouth* MMMMGFGGMMGFMMG! (Translation: REVIEW AND SAVE US!)  
****Nico: *same as Percy* MMMMMF*squeak*GFMM*squeak*GMMMFGGMG! (Translation: PLEASE, O-H PLEASE, O-H PLEASE HELP US!)**


	15. Ch14 Harry Potter Saves My Life

**YAY! 99 REVIEWS! HOLY CHIZ! Thanks! :-D I saw the LT movie and it was AWESOME! BUT nothing like the book... (ex: Medusa's snake hair-things went up Percy's nose and Persephone flirts with Grover) Ooh, and thanks Nerdius Bookwormius for this idea! :-D Remember, Nico stops squeaking in the next chapter! Disclaimer time!!!:**

**M&M: DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything, not even me!  
Nico: Wait, d-o-esn't she o-wn y-o-u?  
M&M: Shut up Squeakers! ;-P  
Percy:Sorry, we should have stuck together at the zoo...  
M&M: I know right?**

We ate pizza with Mr. Chase, his wife, and Annabeth's step-brothers, Matt and Bobby. Annabeth seemed to resent her step-mom a little, and the feeling seemed mutual.

"So what brings you here?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"We're going on a quest," I answered politely, "and Nico brought us here, so we just decided to stay here for a while."

"Oh..." she replied, and we continued eating in silence.

Nico woke up, "Good morning sunshine," Cassie said.

"I'm sleepy..." he mumbled...sleepily.

"You've been sleeping for a half hour," Annabeth said, "We're moving on."

"Can I atleast have s-o-me pizza?" he asked squeakily.

* * *

We got a map of San Fransisco from Mr. Chase and went towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hey," Cassie said, "You guys wanna go to the zoo?"

"Yeah!" Grover answered, "It will be fun!"

"But what about the quest?" I asked.

"PLEASE?" Cassie answered, giving me puppy dog eyes, "We've done so well! We deserve a break!"

"I don't know..." Annabeth said.

"I wanna go to the zoo too!" Percy said, "PLEASE?"

Cassie, Percy, and Grover all broke out into the puppy dog eyes of doom. They were so adorable, even Percy, that we couldn't say no. They cheered.

We changed course. Percy had a hard time reading the map, "The only zoo is so far away..."

I flipped the map over correctly and gave it back to him.

"Oh, It's so close!" Percy grinned, "ONWARD!"

We rolled our eyes and followed him.

We found the zoo. It was pretty cool seeing a bunch of animals. A monkey yelled at us.

"He said welcome...and to give him a bannana," Cassie said.

Turns out Percy had one in his backpack, so he threw it to him, and the monkey caught it in his mouth.

Apparently Cassie and Grover wanted to talk to the goats-shocker-and Percy took Annabeth to see the marine life. I wanted to go with them, but we had to all have help if a monster attacked, so I was stuck going to see birds with Nico. Great.

Apparently, yes I said it twice, birds hate me. Every time a bird got a chance, it bit me.

A bird bit my cheek and whistled flirtatiously.

"Seriously?!" I yelped. Birds are mean.

"Wanna head t-o the reptile r-oo-m?" Nico asked me, trying not to laugh, as we approached the center of the bird enclousure, and as two more birds bit me.

"Ow!" I complained and rubbed my finger. "Yeah, anything to get away from these psychotic birds." I agreed, and we quietly left.

* * *

A python moved next to the glass, and I backed away disgusted. "Gods, I hate snakes."

"They're kinda c-oo-l." Nico countered, as he played with a anaconda. I just about threw up on the spot.

"Okay Mr. Snake-charmer, let's keep moving." I ordered, walking away. This place was giving me the creeps, and I wanted out.

"M&M? Y-o-u d-o-n't l-oo-k s-o g-oo-d." Nico told me, frowning as he had to basically jog to keep up with me.

"N-N-Nico? A-a-are there any snakes i-i-in Greek Myths?" I stuttered, breaking into a run.

"T-o-ns. The Hydra, A Basclisc, Medeusa's head, Drak-o-ns, Drag-o-ns....M&M, are y-o-u o-kay?" He asked, trying to keep up with me.

_A Basclisc, holy chiz!_

I shoved Nico just in time, because just where we were standing a snake head was there.

"Your welcome. Is this like the Harry Potter basclisc?" I asked, not looking at the ginourmous creature in the eyes.

"I d-o-n't kn-o-w. Let's n-o-t take any chances." He replied summoning a skeletal army. "Attack the eyes!" He commanded, and they obeyed.

One cry of pain later, and we charged the basclisc.

I tried to stab it, but my sword clanged off. His skin was too tough. Oh why?

"PLAN HARRY POTTER!" I yelled to Nico.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THAT?!" Nico yelled back.

"DIDN'T YOU EVER SEE THE MOVIE?!" I replied. Gods where's Nico been for the past seventy years?

I jumped onto the basclisc's back and climbed onto his head.

The monter screeched and tried to shake me off. I hung on to where his eyes used to be-gross-and he screeched even louder. He decided to ignore me and he went for Nico.

"Stick your sword through his mouth!" I yelled to Nico. Luckily, he understood and when Mr. Snakey was about to chomp him to bits, he stuck his sword through the roof of it's mouth and the tip appeared at the top of it's head, a couple of inches from my nose. Ouch.

I jumped off just then. The hideous monster cried in agony, and fell to the ground. It became the yellow stuff we all know and love.

Nico stole my line, "That was fun."

We ran out of the reptile room, searching for the others. Out of knowhere, Nico yelped and he fell to his knees, clutching his arm. The Basclisc's tooth was impaled into his arm, just below his wrist. Oops.

* * *

**OH NOZ! What's gonna happen to Nico?!?! :-O Like the "seventy years" thing? Hey! Review if you want Nico to live! If I don't get atleast three reviews, Nico will die! MWAHAHAHA! (No seriously...) Do it for Nico!**

**Nico: My arm! It hurts! HELP ME! O-WWW! I feel myself dying...uuuunnnnnhhhh...**


	16. Ch15 EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

**ELLO MY FRIENDS!!! Y'know, IDK if I should make this a NicoXOC-but knowing me, probably not-but ya never know... DISCLAIMER TIME!!!**

**Annabeth: Scince I've never gotten to say this, DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything, except for Nico.  
Nico: HEY! SHE DOESN'T OWN ME!!!!!  
M&M: But she does own me! Hey your voice isn't squeaky!  
Percy:I know right? But now we can't call him Squeakers and Squeaky Death Boy anymore...darn it...  
Cassie:Hey what are you doin?  
M&M: We're doing the disclaimer, ooh, and DaughterofPoseidon only somewhat owns Cassie.  
Cassie: SOMEONE OWNS ME?!?!  
M&M: Only somewhat Cassie, only somewhat...  
Nico & Annabeth: *Rolls eyes***

So Nico's rolling on the floor in pain, and I'm standing here not knowing what to do. Am I not amazing?

"Nectar!" He groaned, "Get the nectar!"

"Oh, yeah," I said stupidly, "I forgot."

I opened by backpack and pulled out a canteen of nectar and poured it on the big fang sticking out of Nico's arm. Apparently it hurts, because Nico yelped many times through this.

Percy and Annabeth found us, "What in Hades underwear happened?!" Percy asked.

"Why are you reffering to my dad's underwear?!?!" Nico groaned.

Cassie and Grover found us soon after, and Nico was still dying-and groaning.

Apollo appeared out of nowhere, standing next to Nico. (Who was still guess what? Groaning. Thank the Gods his squeaking stopped.)

"Need any help?" He asked.

"I thought Gods can't interfere with Quests?" Annabeth questioned, but he shrugged.

"What Zeus doesn't know won't hurt him." He told us, then cleared his throat. Everyone groaned, even Nico in his pathetic state.

_Injured by a snake  
Ghost kid groans in a pained way  
They need help really bad._

Wooow.......That was a suckish poem.

"Can you do better?" Apollo asked me, as if reading my thoughts.

"Uhmm...I'll try. Help Nico." I told him, as I try to salvage something that will not embarrass me in front of Mr. Sun and scar my social life. (not that I care)

I sighed then recited my epic fail of a haiku.

_Gone west with the wind  
Searching for answers to questions  
A half-blood's life sucks._

Percy applauded, and Annabeth said, "That poem is very true."

"Uh guys?" Nico said, still in pain, "If you don't help me now, I'm gonna, as M&M would say, 'see my dad a little early today.'" My quote he said in falsetto **(pretty sure I mispelled that) **and a fake British accent.

"I don't sound like that!" I whined, as Apollo began his work.

Apollo laid his hand on the fang, and muttered something in Ancient greek. The fang glowed and dissapeared. the big gaping hole in Nico's arm slowly shrunk, and after a few seconds, it closed and vanished altogether. Nico got up, bending his elbow to see if it still worked.

"Now that," Percy said, "was cool."

"Glad to help," Apollo said, "Wait a minute, is your name Cassandra?"

"Uh huh," Cassie said, a little worried, like he was going to blast her to bits worried.

Instead, Apollo just sighed sadly, "I used to know a Cassandra once, she broke my heart and I lost control..." he trailed off, "No matter, ad to speed up this proccess, I'll just teleport you guys to Mr. Atlas."

"Ok," Percy said.

We all grabbed hands and stood in a circle like when Nico teleported us, "You might wanna close your eyes," Apollo instructed.

We all did that, and I felt a bright power, enough to blast me into Cheetos, and we all fell onto the ground.

We were on a mountain overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. Hey, what's that? I heard some wierd sound, like someone straining and grunting...

I turned to Annabeth, "What's that?"

"It's Atlas," she said, "Boy, this place brings back memories..." her eyes got all misty and watery...

We turned around and scaled up the mountain. Once we reached the top, we saw a big guy-and I mean twenty feet tall big- holding something. the whole sky seemed to curve down onto his shoulders. It's seemed like a pretty up-hill battle for him.

"ALRIGHT!" Percy yelled to Atlas, "WHERE IS IT?"

Atlas turned slightly, and his eyes showed pure hatred.

"YOU!" he yelled, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"ACTUALLY," Percy countered, "YOU DID THAT ALL BY YOUSELF YOU SMELLY BUCKET OF NOSE DROOL!"

"I thought that was Polyphemus," Grover whispered to him.

"Oh," Percy replied, "right."

Atlas yelled at us even louder, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WHERE ARE ARETEMIS'S AND APOLLO'S CHARIOTS?!" I yelled.

"I DID NOT TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE CHARIOTS!" he yelled, "WHAT USE WOULD THEY BE TO ME?"

"THEN WHO TOOK THEM?!" Nico yelled, his voice got deeper.

"YOU WOULD KNOW OH SON OF HADES, AND YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER TOO!" Atlas yelled.

We had to hold Nico back, "YOU DARE TALK OF MY SISTER?!"

Atlas and Nico both exchanged pleasant words I'd rather not mention after that.

"We're gonna go see dad," Nico said.

"EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" I yelled for dramatic effect.

We did the circle thing for the third time, and we teleported to the Underworld.

* * *

**UH OH! What's gonna happen in the Underworld??? It's not what you think!!! *mysterious music* :{D YAY MOUSTACHE SMILEYS!!! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF...of...uh... OOH! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF _BLUE_ NACHOS!! Mmmmmm...nachos...**


	17. Ch16 SPIDERS!

**ELLO GUVNA! X{D (lovin' the moustache) OKAY DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: I like NACHOS!  
Percy: Aren't you supposed to say "I OWN NOTHING!" or something like that?  
Me: Oh, yeah, well you already did so I don't have to Seaweed Brain!**

We all fell into a big meadow, again, except this is sooooooooo not like the other one. In this one the grass was all black and it went like that forever. Looks like we're in Nico's territory.

He grinned, "How'dya like the place? Nice huh?"

"Okay I guess," I answered, "Could use more blue though."

"I know right?" Percy said, "When I die, that would be a place I'd wanna go to."

"Seaweed Brains," Nico said.

We heard a growl.

"Wh-wh-what was th-th-that?" Cassie stammered.

Nico grinned wider, "C'mon, this one's for Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at him strangely but he was oblivious, grinning stupidly, practically skipping to a rather large cave.

I caught up with him, "Aren't you supposed to be tired?"

"We teleported to the Underworld," Nico said, "So no."

"Oh..." no duh.

When we all reached this big cave, I heard Nico whisper to Percy, "Prepare to be Annabeth's knight in shining armour."

Percy grinned and we all entered the HUGE cave.

After a while in traveling through this smelly, damp cave, webs started lining the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything.

"U-u-u-ummmmmm N-n-n-n-nico?" Annabeth stammered, "w-w-w-why a-a-are th-there w-w-webs? I d-d-don't l-like w-w-webs."

She cuddled close to Percy, who, being the Seaweed Brain he is, put his arm around her and grinned stupidly like he won her. Loser.

I started feeling a bit uncomfortable myself, "U-u-u-ummm, can w-we g-go n-n-now?"

Nico grinned, "Why? Is the great, big, daughter of Poseidon afraid of a couple webs?"

"No," I said, glaring at him, "J-j-just Annabeth doesn't want to be here, that's all."

"Uh huh," he smirked.

Cassie and Grover were feaking out, "I don't like webs, I don't like caves, I don't like being underground for the gods' sake!"

"Hey Candy-Head!" Percy said, "Mayber you can sing, y'know, calm Annabeth's nerves."

"No, no," I said, this place is giving me the creeps, "I-I'm good."

"C'mon," Percy whined, "Please?"

After a while, I gave in and sang, rather shakily, "This is Haloween" because it fit this freaky place. Nico laughed at my choice of song.

"B-boys and g-girls of every age,

w-wouldn't you l-like t-t-to see something strange.

C-c-come with us a-and you w-w-will s-see,

this o-o-our t-town of H-Haloween..."

When I was done, Cassie and Annabeth clapped, but the boys rolled their eyes.

"You guys think you could do better?" I asked.

"Yes," they all said.

"After all this is over," I said, "we're gonna have a bit of a competition."

"You're on," they all smirked, grinning.

Up ahead, their were...SPIDERS!!!

And I'm not talking itsy-bitsy spider, I'm talking as big as your head not counting the legs.

Annabeth screamed, and fainted.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US YOU SICK AND TWISTED SON OF A B-" I yelled.

"A friend lives down here!" he said, cutting me off.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON LIVES AMONGST SPIDERS?!?!?!" I screamed in his face.

"Oh you'll see," he said, "You'll all see!"

"Freak," I muttered.

A huge spider came up. she was about the size of a person and she had a freaking name tag, _Arachne._

"That," I said, my voice increasing in pitch with every word, "is your FRIEND?!"

"Woah!" he said, "Your voice is higher than mine when I went through 'stages.'"

"YOU FREAKIN' RETARD!!!" I screamed at him.

"What's wrong?" he said smugly, "scared of a spider?"

Everyone but Percy, Nico, and I had already fainted by now.

"So ya wanna meet Ms Spider?" Nico asked.

"NO YOU RETARDED DEMENTED PSYCHO!" I like screaming at Death Boy.

"Are you, dare I say it, afraid?" and he likes pushing my buttons.

"No," I said, my voice still extremely high.

"Then you have no problem," Percy cut in, grinning at me.

Nico grabbed my arm and dragged me, kicking and thrashing, to Arachne, "NO NICO NOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's up Arachne?" Nico said casually.

"I love it down here," Arachne said, "I can weave all I want, and it fits the theme."

"Yeah," I muttered, my voice still high, "Haloween."

"So," Nico said pushing me towards her, "This is Merissa, daughter of Poseidon."

"I heard Poseidon was dating Medusa," Arachne replied.

"That was 2000 years ago," I answered, my voice won't go down! "he broke up with her."

"Why are you squeaking?" she asked.

"Uh..." I replied, "N-n-no reas-son..."

"Are you afr-r-r-raid of me?" she said, rolling the R. She bared her teeth. _HOLY CHIZ!_

"N-n-n-n-n-nooooo," I replied.

"Oh really?" she asked. More creepy crawlers got around me. I hate you Nico.

Nico was on the side lines, grinning, waiting for me to crack. I WON'T BONEHEAD! I WON'T!

"Y-y-y-y-yes-s-s-s-s." I replied, "Uh...we g-g-gotta g-go."

"Actually we have plenty of ti-" Nico began.

"YEP LET'S GO!" I grabbed his arm and ran. He laughed.

* * *

"WHY IN HADES DID YOU TAKE US THERE YOU RETARDED FREAK?!" Annabeth yelled at Nico, we finally got everyone awake and continued walking to Hades Palace.

"I couldn't help myself," Nico giggled.

"You do realize that if Arachne saw Annabeth she would have eaten her aliver right?" Grover informed Nico.

"Oh," he said stupidly, "well she didn't see her so we're good."

"Moron," I said.

"You were definitely scared," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"No. I. WASN'T!" I replied, glaring.

"Uh huh," he said, "sure."

"Go to Hades," I muttered.

"I'm his son and we're here," he informed me, "How much more can I do?"

"Okay..."Cassie said, "scince we're here, can you teleport us to your dad's palace?"

"Sure," Nico said. We did the circle thing AGAIN and we landed in front of the big guy himself. Oh great.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! :{O Cliffe!!! La la la...why are you still here? You should have clicked the green button by now. No? You want something in return? Well if you press it, you get a hug from Hades! *crickets* No? Fine, you can hug Nico again. *CHEERING***

**Nico: Fangirls? Wow, I didn't know I had fangirls...I'm flattered.**


	18. Ch17 EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! AGAIN!

**Arrrrrrrrrg! The majority vote was redo it so here it is! Only this one needs to be redone so don't worry about it! Hey! Check out my friend Nerdius Bookwormius's story "The Adventures of an Unfortunate Halfblood!" who also gave me an idea in this chapter! :{D YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: DaughterofPoseidon doesn't own PJO savvy?  
Me: OMGs!!!! I't Jack Sparrow!  
Captain Jack Sparrow: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Anyways, If DaughterofPoseidon32498 owned PJO the likes of Percy Jackson wouldn't be known to anyone and I would rule the sea and not some stupid, young boy like himself and because the word "control" means having complete power over something or another, which I should have over the sea, making Percy Jackson what I own and not some hero from this place you call "Camp Halfblood and if you all love said Percy Jackson, this means you love the man Rick Riodan, who is under my control which I have over the sea. Savvy?  
Me: huh?**

Hades looked rather shocked. I mean wouldn't you if out on knowhere your son, your niece, your nephew, your nephew's girlfriend who's your second niece, and two satyrs appeared at your feet? After a few seconds he gathered himself and smiled deviously.

"Well," he said, "May I ask why you are in my presence in my palace?"

"Enough father," Nico said, "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, playing innocent.

"The chariots!" Percy said, "Apollo and Artemis's chariots!"

"Oh that 'it!'" he said, "I don't have them sorry!"

"Of course!" Annabeth said, "Why didn't I see it before? The "Silent One" is Hades!"

"Father!" Nico yelled, "I know you know where they are!"

"I'm sorry but they are truly not with me..." he looked sheepishly at the floor.

"You mean you did steal it," I said, "but they were stolen again?"

"Alright fine!" Hades whined, "So I took it! But like Miss Malison said, they have been stolen from me as well."

"Wait," Cassie said, "Why did you steal them in the first place?"

"Because Apollo and Artemis were not respectful of me," Hades whined like a three year old, "They called me Bonehead and Death Boy!"

I swear we all blushed 12 shades of red, that's what we call Nico. I hope Nico will not steal anything of ours...

"That's your reason?" Nico said, with a dissaproving tone, "The Great Lord of the Dead doesn't like his nicknames?"

"There's another reason..." Hades mumbled childishly.

"What would that be?" Grover asked.

"They threatened me," he said, "I like my Underworld the way it is, not filled with bright light."

Wow, just wow.

"Who stole them from you?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Hades said, "Your problem, not mine. But scince you came, why not stay for a while? Like a century a while!"

I was teleported to a cell. A black stone cell with no windows. No one was there except me...and a skeleton chained to a wall. All of a sudden, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Cassie appeared by the wall, like they were thrown through it. JUST LIKE MY DREAM!

I had an incredible urge to cry, and I don't even know why._ No, I won't, _I thought to my self, _no I wont._

Percy punched the wall in anger.

"I can't believe he did this to us!" he yelled, "This isn't the first time."

I stammered, "He couldn't have possibly known. Why would he do this to us?"

A boy with black hair and a black sword appeared by Percy.

_Nico. The little traitor._

Percy immediately pinned him to the ground, choking. That's when I did start crying. Oh yeah, I was tough as nails.

"I-swear-I-didn't-know!" the Nico gasped.

"Why should we trust you?!" Percy screamed.

"No-choice?" he gasped, "deja-vu."

"Oh, yeah I remember," Percy said, Nico still pinned to the ground. Percy loosened his grasp though

"I-really-busted-you-out-that-time-so-please-let-me-go!"

"Fine, you little traitor," Percy said.

"I didn't know, really!" Nico said.

"Uh huh," Cassie said.

"J-j-just l-like my dream," I said, trying to stop crying.

"Why didn't you tell us Nico was the traitor?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I didn't know it was him," I said, yes I finally stopped crying! "I thought it was just some random person."

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Nico apologized, "I didn't know my dad would stoop that low, just please, forgive me."

"Well," Cassie said, "Even though he made my best friend cry, sure."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so."

"Okay," Grover said.

"It's wise to forgive and forget, so sure," Annabeth said.

Silence.

"Percy?" Nico said.

Silence.

"C'mon Percy," Annabeth said, smiling.

Silence.

Annabeth started tickling Percy like crazy, "C'mon Percy, c'mon!"

"O-o-oh-oh-okay!" Percy giggled.

"Tsk tsk tsk," I said jokingly, "The savior of Olympus can take on a Titan, but when it comes to being tickled, he's broken."

"Okay," Grover said, "so the chariots aren't with Hades."

"EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE AGAIN!" I yelled for dramatic effect again.

"So let's just leave this place," Nico said.

* * *

Nico fell asleep instantly as our feet hit the ground. I tooke in our surrondings. Empty field, a rushing river,....perfect....

Percy and Annabeth were giving me a funny look, then held back laughter as I coughed, and leaned down to Nico's ear, and screamed like the girl in the horror movie who opened that God Forsaken closet where the killer was hiding.

"OH MY FLIPPIN' POSEIDON'S TRIDENT!" He screamed, as he tried to roll away and stand up from me, who had burst out laughing.

I laughed even harder as I saw Nico fall into the river, and him look at me with a death stare, "That was uncool."

I smiled, "Yes, but so was you forcing me to see Ms. Spider and getting locked up in a God Forsaken cell."

"Okay," Percy said, trying to stifle his laughter, "back to the real world. Who do you think stole it?"

"We should probably get to Olympus..." I trailed off.

"How will we get there in time?" Annabeth asked, "We don't have forever."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a voice said.

We turned around, to see a man, dressed as a runner, who also looked like kids from the...

"Your Hermes!" I said.

_Thank you for stating the obvious,_ I heard a voice say in my head, _did you bring me a rat?_

_George, _I heard another voice, _sorry ma'am, he's a bit rude._

Hermes pulled out a cell phone, "Guys, do I have to put you on vibrate?"

_No sir! _both voices answered quickly. Apparently vibrate isn't a setting you wouldn't want to be on.

"Anyways, so maybe I can help you," Hermes continued, "I can take you by plane, which will not be blasted out of the sky by my father Zeus because it is my plane."

"Uh, sure," Percy said.

"Come on board," he said, and a HUGE plane appeared by him. It was white with a caduceus on the tail and it said _Air Hermes_ on the side.

Woah.

We climed on board. We all took seats in the middle by eachother just in case.

A perky blonde waitress walked over to our seats, "Welcome to Air Hermes, would there be anything you'll like to drink?"

Nico was about to say something, but something about her didn't seem right. But this is Hermes plane right? No monsters can come here to hurt us.

"Hello this is your captain speaking," Hermes said over the intercom, "There is a monster on board and I need you to take care of it."

I stand corrected. Thanks alot Hermes.

The waitress sreeched and turned into the flirty monster we all know and love, an _empousa. _Horray!

* * *

**OH NOZ! (I say that alot huh?) What's gonna happen? Who stole the Chariots? Will they get them back? Why am I asking you all these questions? Ooh, and on my profile I have a poll whether or not I should make this story a NicoXOC, so please vote! Everything in your wildest dreams, everything youv'e always wanted, everything could be yours, all you have to do is press the green button that says "REVIEW!!!"**


	19. Ch18 Edward and Bella, Oh No

**Okay guys, scince the majority vote was change, I did! So if you haven't read it already, I only needed to change Ch. 18 so yay! :{D BTW, I'm listening to the PJO TLT movie soundtrack while writing this, so it might go the way the music is! :{D I got this idea from my sis! THANKS ANNABETH SUPPORTER! :{D**

**Movie Grover: So DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything! I'm available! *winks*  
Real Grover: Who the Hades are you?  
Movie Grover: I'm Grover Underwood! I'm available! *winks*  
Real Grover: What? I'm Grover Underwood, and I'm not available! I have a girlfriend!  
Movie Percy: Hey! We need to get the pearls!  
Real Percy: ?!?!

* * *

**

"Holy mackerole!" I yelled.

"Remember me?" the empousa said.

"Kelli!" Percy yelled.

We all took out our weapons, and dodged her claws, "You know her?" Annabeth asked.

"Now's not the time to be suspicious of you boyfriend dating an empousa!" I yelled, dodging her teeth.

"Don't worry girlies," Kelli hissed, "I just want the boys."

"Sorry," Percy yelled, "We're not available!"

"Well I am," Nico said, blocking her swipe with his sword, "But I prefer a human girlfriend."

Kelli jumped up onto Nico, that sounds so wrong, and he hit his head on a chair.

"You need a lesson on school spirit!" she yelled, about to bite him.

Wow, a cheerleader monster? All the more reason to hate her. **(No offense to cheerleaders!)**

I stabbed her in the back and she went rigid, "No school spirit..." she went poof! Into dust.

"Sorry Nico," I said, "I know you were having fun, but cheerleaders get on my nerves."

He rolled his eyes and got up. We went back to our seats.

After a while, we heard a BANG! And Hermes on the intercom, "Uh...we seem to be having magical, technical difficulties, so we might have to land early. I apologize for the inconvinience."

"Your the freakin' god of travelers!" Nico yelled in annoyance, "Your supposed to be able to fix it with the snap of your fingers!"

Annabeth and I elbowed him.

"Well this is beyond fixing in mid-air," Hermes said.

We landed right next to a city. Atleast it's not a freakin' meadow again.

"Welcome to Columbus, Ohio!" Hermes said, "Make sure you don't leave anything here."

We felft the plane and it dissapeared, leaving four half-bloods and two satyrs of their own. Great.

We entered the city and got a room in a hotel. We could only afford one.

"I call a bed!" I yelled, jumping on to the first bed.

"I call the other bed!" Cassie said, jumping onto the other bed.

"I call the couch!" Nico said, sitting onto the couch.

After Grover, Percy, and Annabeth set up their beds on the ground, we hit the hay.

* * *

I woke up after a dreamless sleep, (yes!) and Cassie woke up as well.

As I was walking to the shower, I tripped on something. Turns out, that was Percy and Annabeth, both completely under the covers. Ummm...

"Uhhh...I'm kinda scared to take off the covers," I said.

Cassie laughed, "Don't worry, I'll wake them up."

After I had a shower and all the stuff you do in the morning, I got out of the bathroom. Percy was hugging Annabeth and they were still asleep. Atleast I know they weren't doing anything.

I threw aa pillow at them, "Rise and shine lovebirds."

They but got up. Cassie was all set, "I'm gonna go get us some breakfast."

"'Kay," I said, walking over to the still asleep Nico, "Be careful."

"Yes mom," Cassie said, walking out.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Grover said, going to the bathroom.

I took a pillow, "Wake up sleepy-head," I said to Nico.

"Mmmhmmm, go away," he mumbled.

"Must I go with plan B?" I asked.

"Do your worst." Percy said, grinning at me while sitting on my bed.

I threw the pillow at Nico and pulled the covers that he was wrapped in, which caused him to fall on the ground.

"The light!" Nico said, "It hurts my eyes!"

"Okay Edward." I said, throwing the blanket back on the couch.

"Uh huh," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And who are you supposed to be, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, not registering what he said. Annabeth doubled over in laughter, Percy along with her.

After a good two seconds, Nico and I registered what Nico said, and we both turned redder than tomatoes in Rachel's hair on a hot summer day on Mars.

"It fits so well!" Percy giggled.

"I know right!" Annabeth agreed, "Remember they do certain things in the third book?"

"I didn't know you would stoop so low," I said darkly, twitching

"Nico even has the fangs!" Percy giggled.

"Where?!" Nico yelped, feeling his teeth with his fingers.

I heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Grover ran out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, teeth chattering. He had soap bubbled in his hair too.

W-w-w-why P-P-P-P-Percy?!" he chattered.

"It wasn't me," Percy giggled.

Grover turned to me, "Why M&M, WHY?!"

"B-b-b-b-blame N-N-N-N-Nico," I stammered, glaring at said Bonehead.

"What'd I miss?" I heard by the door.

Cassie walked into the room, finding Nico in his black pj's with skulls, me twitching in the corner, Percy and Annabeth laughing on the ground, and Grover in a towel with shampoo in his hair.

"Ummm..." she said, "I don't think this is the best Kodak moment is it?"

"Percy and Nico will not be alive by the end of this quest," I said.

* * *

**Yep that's my spin on NicoXOC. When I put a spin on romance, it becomes a comedy. :{D**

**M&M: I despise you author.  
Nico: I do too.  
Percy: Awwww, now they agree with eachother!  
M&M & Nico: SHUT UP!!!**

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY! (And this story!:{D)**


	20. Ch19 Oh My Gods We're Fangirls!

**So...ummm...uhhhhhh...well...OOH! Thanks for da reviews and favoriting my story! I never thought I'd get so many reviews! Actually, I was only suspecting something like 30. YAY! I FEEL LOVED! All the songs listed were songs from the LT MOVIE! :{D**

**Nico: Yeah, that's great. DaughterofPoseidon doesn't own me, or any other PJO characters.  
M&M: BUT SHE DOES OWN ME!  
Annabeth: And all that jazz.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

We left the hotel soon after that "incident." I was glad to leave, for the memories were too bitter. Ugh.

We continued our journey to Olympus. I, being utterly bored out of my mind, pulled out my iTouch with an awesome ocean-pattern skin.

The Apollo kids had dowloaded songs they made about Percy after the Second Titan War last year into my ipod. They were actually pretty cool. They made nineteen songs: Prelude, The Minotaur, Chiron, Victory, The Fury, Dyslexia, Medusa, Son of Poseidon, The Parthenon, Hollywood, Lost Souls, Fighting Luke Part 1, Fighting Luke Part 2, (I don't get the whole Part 1 Part 2 thing) Hades, Mount Olympus, Poseidon, Homecoming, and End.

"Whatcha listening to?" Percy asked.

"Mumble mumble to you too," I couldn't hear him.

He pulled the earphones out of my ears, "I said, whatcha listening to?"

"Nothing," I said, "Because I was so rudely interuppted by you."

I paused the music on my iTouch.

"What _were _you listening to?" Annabeth asked.

"The soundtrack of Percy's life," I answered.

"Huh?" Percy asked, grabbing my iTouch out of my hand.

"Didn't they tell you?" I asked, "The Apollo kids made a soundtrack about events in your life and downloaded it into my iTouch."

"Cool!" Percy said, looking through the songs, "Hey, there's a song named after your dad Nico!"

"Where?!" Nico asked, grabbing my iTouch.

"Please don't break it," I said.

"This is so cool!" Nico said.

"And there's Poseidon too," I said proudly.

"And Son of Poseidon!" Percy giggled.

"Wow Annabeth," I said, "I can't believe your dating a girl."

Percy elbowed me.

"Can I see?" Grover asked.

"Hey, they put the Parthenon!" Annabeth pointed out.

"From your love of architecture probably," Cassie said.

"Can I please have my iTocuh back now?" I pleaded.

"No!" everyone shouted.

"The Minotaur!" Percy said, "I remember that."

"The night you first saw your true love," Grover teased.

"Yep," Percy agreed.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth yelled, "WHO THE HADES IS SHE?!"

"Ummmm..." Percy said, "It was you, right before I passed out on the door step."

"Oh..." Annabeth said awkwardly.

Awkward silence.

"Aaaannnnd cue the atomic bomb that makes the world go boom! BOOOOOOM!" I yelled using gesticulations.

They all looked at me strangely.

"What?" I said innocently, "Randomness helps in awkward silences."

"Yeah," Percy said, "That's great."

All of their eyes were glued to my iTouch.

I rolled my eyes. They set my iTouch on shuffle and it played "Son of Poseidon."

"I love this song!" Percy exclaimed.

"It just started playing," I said.

"Hello, have you SEEN the title?" Percy said.

"It's all mysterious and it gets all heroic..." Annabeth observed.

"Because I'm the hero of Olympus and I rock," Percy said proudly.

"Concieted much?" I muttered.

The song finished.

"That was short..." Grover said.

"Just like Percy's attention span." I laughed.

"Hey!" Percy whined, "Blame the ADHD."

"We ALL have ADHD," I said, "Well except for Cassie and Grover, but our attention spans are way longer. Well atleast me and Annabeth." I glanced at Nico who zoned out.

"Exhibit A," I said, pointing at him.

"Huh?" Nico said, "Sorry, I zoned out, what did I miss?"

Percy did a face-palm, "Exactly," I said, high-fiving Annabeth.

"Whatever," Nico said, "Let's hear the song about my dad!"

"Guys," I whined, "I want my iTouch back."

They completely ignored me and put the song "Hades."

Nico grinned, "It's all mysterious...SO COOL!"

"Boys are so stupid..." I said, thickly using my accent like Jack Sparrow like I always do.

Percy and Nico laughed at my accent. Ha ha, so funny.

* * *

After _finally _ripping my iTouch from their grasp, we continued walking. After a while, I got bored, so I asked Annabeth something.

"Did you read the Harry Potter series?" I asked her.

"YES it's so awesome!" she replied with excitement, "I have all the books translated in Ancient Greek, it's so cool!"

"If only I had that," I said, "It took me a year to finish the series."

"I cannot believe Nagini was a horcrux!" Cassie said, joining in on our conversation.

"I know!" Annabeth said.

"I allmost cried when Dumbledore died in the sixth book," I said.

"I hate that they made Robert Pattison play Cedric Diggory, I mean, does Cedric strike you as 'vampire'?" Cassie said.

"Oh. My. Gods. When I was in 5th grade, my friend got me a _signed _copy of the Deathly Hallows when she met J. K. Rowling!" I giggled.

We all screamed like fangirls.

As we continued our very important conversation, I heard Nico and Percy mimmick us, "Oh. My. Gods. I got a stack of Mythomagic cards last summer and they were glow in the dark!"

"No. Way," Percy said.

I realized Nico was getting into it, "And their was one of my dad and it looked just like him!" he giggled, "You wanna see?"

"Nico," Percy whispered to him, "I think your getting into it a little too much,"

"Oh," Nico said, "Heh, right."

"Annabeth?" I said, "Do you realize the guys are mimmicking us?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I think we should get them back," Cassie said, with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth said, "Where's Grover?"

"Oh," I said, "he's right there," I said, pointing to the lone satyr, the only guy on this quest that I didn't want to kill.

"Okay," she said, "Here's my Yankees cap."

"Mwahahahaha," I said, putting it on.

"Ow!" Nico yelped, rubbing his head.

"Eeeek!" Percy yelped, his hand going to his "Achilles' heel."

Annabeth and Cassie snorted with laughter.

I ran back to them, and took of the cap and gave it back to Annabeth. I high-fived them both. Even Grover cracked a smile.

"Hey!" Nico whined.

"Hey yourself," I said innocently.

"We are real, devoted, fangirls of Harry Potter," Annabeth said.

"So don't mimmick us," Cassie finished.

"I think you should just leave them alone," Grover said to Percy.

"Whose side are you on?!" Percy asked, bewildered.

"He's on the girl side, because he understands girls are better than guys, and he doesn't want to get pummeled by Annabeth," I said.

"I'm on nobody's side," Grover said.

"LE GASP!" Nico said.

We all looked at him strangely.

"What?" he said innocently.

Out of nowhere, we all heard a growl.

"Why hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico," it growled with a French accent, "Long time no see."

"Wow," Percy said, "I can't believe he remembered all our names..."

* * *

**LE GASP! What's gonna happen? Who's da monster? Oh. My. Gods. Why is Annabeth a Harry Potter fangirl?!?!?! LE GASP!!! If I don't get ATLEAST ten reviews, Annabeth will break up with Percy.**

**Annabeth and Percy: WHY?!?!?!?!  
Me: Because I'm the author! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Ch20 The Story of Bianca

**Ello everybody! Thanks for all your reviews! I almost cried with joy! :{D I have this project in math where you have to do make a survey, and make a pie chart, so can you take the poll on my profile? It's about PJO, so no worries. It's due Friday so please??? THANKS! My sis Annabeth Supporter has to do this too, so take her's too! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NICO X MERISSA! AWKWARDNESS FOR ME!**

**My math teacher: Are you doing your homework?  
Me: Actually yes! Are you Ms. Dodds?  
My math teacher: Who?  
Me: Good! (My math teacher's too cool) Anyways, I own NOTHING!**

"Eeeek!" I yelped as a thorn appeared by my foot from behind a tree.

A big lion-thing appeared from the tree and his tail had thorns sticking out from it. Ouch.

"Hey, Dr. Thorn!" Percy and Nico yelled, "Long time no see!"

We got out our weapons and charged. I tried to chop off the dude's tail, but he whacked me into a tree. Thorns came off from his tail and came at me. I ducked and rolled and they made an outline of where I was.

"Where's your sister?" Dr. Thorn, apparently that's his name, growled with a French accent, "I thought she was always there for you Nico. But I guess not..."

Oh,

no,

he,

DIDN'T!

Nico yelled in anger and hatred and the ground eruppted with atleast fifty of his skele-buddies.

When Dr. Thorn was distracted, I cut off his tail and he screamed. All the thorns scattered everywhere. One hit Dr. Thorn himself.

The skeletons were all over him, and Cassie and Grover used their music to tie Dr. Thorn up with vines and Nico stabbed him through the heart. He went POOF like all defeated monsters.

"Well," I said, panting, "That was fun..."

Nico looked at the skeletons, "Thank you, you are dismissed," and they fell into piles of bones, which disintegrated into the ground.

We hailed a taxi, "Where to?" the driver asked.

"As far East this can take us," I said, handing him a wad of cash.

He raised an eyebrow, "And why do you want me to?"

"Look," Nico said, very annoyed, "Do you want this money? Then take us as far East as possible!"

The driver looked rather offended, but he said nothing.

* * *

The driver dropped us off by a sign that said, "Welcome to Akron, Ohio!" on it and drove away like we were crazy people. There was a bunch of trees and greenery everywhere.

"Well," Percy said, "Looks like we'll just set up camp."

"Allow us," Grover said and Cassie nodded.

They both pulled out their reed pipes and played, causing a bunch of roots and nature-stuff to grow from the ground, making six little tents that formed a circle around a rose bush. One for each of us.

"I don't know about you guys," Percy said, "But I'm half-dead, so I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning." and he ducked into one of the tents.

"Me too," Annabeth said, ducking into the tent next to Percy's (shocker).

Eventually, we were all set and ready for bed. For some reason, sleep didn't come easy for me this time. First bad dreams now this?

I heard a twig snapping and hushed curses.

I grabbed my bracelet and turned it into it's sword form, glistening in the moonlight (cool!), and tip-toed outside.

I found Nico sitting on the ground, wrist turned up, and he was fingering his sword...what does that say to you?

"Woah Nico, your not gonna cut yourself are you? Even though people say it completes your image, I really think you shou-" he cut off my rambling.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna cut myself," he said, "And I suggest you don't cut me with that." He pointed at me sword, "Beautiful peice of work though."

"Thanks," I said, putting it back in bracelet form.

He sighed sadly, looking blankly at his feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside him

He looked up at the moon, "I miss Bianca..."

So many questions flowed into my head, I really wanted to know everything about her, but I asked the simple thing.

"If you don't mind," I said, "Can you tell me about her?"

He smiled, like he always wanted someone to ask him that, "You would have loved her. She had the type of attitude that said, 'don't mess with me,' but she was loyal and kind too. She was like a mother to me, took care of me when our mother died so many years ago...longer than you think. She wouldn't give up on me, and always bought me Mythomagic cards and figurines for my birthday. We used to go to a military school in Maine, when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia found us. And the manticore, Dr. Thorn, was one of our teachers. When he revealed who he was, the hunters saved us from them, and she joined them. I was mad at her, but I wasn't mad enough to hate her. Then when we reached camp she went on a quest with Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Zoe. They reached a desert, which was pretty much the junk yard of the gods, and she wanted to bring me a Mythomagic figurine, the only one that I didn't have, and that awoke this huge robot programmed to kill, and she got into it's controls and stopped it, but when the robot went down, she was crushed. Ironically, the figurine she wanted to give me was my dad..."

He continued and pretty much told me his life story, all the way down from the fact that he was born in 1925, to when he pretended his birthday was, because he forgot from the Lotus Hotel/Casino, which was Haloween.

"So, you're telling me you're 85." I said.

"You can do math that fast?" he said, "wow."

"That's great Grandpa," I teased.

"Hey!" he punched my arm playfully and I laughed.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I was looking at a rose on the bush. It was big, and red, and looked pretty in this light.

"You want it?" Nico said, realizing I was looking at one of the roses.

Before I could answer, Nico reached out and plucked it off the bush. It died.

"Aw c'mon," he whined. I laughed so hard, I swear one of my lungs almost came out.

"New rule," I laughed, "No more touching pretty plants okay?"

He stuck his toungue out at me playfully which caused me to laugh harder.

* * *

**I decided to make this storya minor NicoXOC, because, like, 20 people voted for yes in this story, and barely anyone for the other choices. But it will be minor. Not too much. Not alot. Just a little Bare-  
****Everyone: WE GET IT NOW!  
Okay, gods...**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	22. Ch21 Disney Hercules! HA HA HA!

****

**Ello! :{D So, uhhhh...PIE! But anyways, sorry for not updating in a while. I was inspired when I ACCIDENTALLY gave this really annoying dude a bloody nose today. (I said I was sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: Do you like cheese? I like cheese, but I don't own any cheese right now, like how I don't own PJO!**

* * *

So me and Bonehead talked and laughed and even had a little sword fight for the fun of it! I cheated, and used my water powers, making the water bottle in my tent explode and hit Nico in the face. Hilarious! We also talked about the Disney Hercules Movie.

"I mean," Nico said, "Do _I _look like I have flaming blue hair?! So obviously my dad doesn't either!"

"And I'm pretty sure your dad doesn't have Pain and Panic as minions." I said.

"And they didn't even show the Fields of Asphodel, Punishment, and Elysium! Just the River Styx, filled with everyone's souls!" Nico whined.

"And there's no swirling whirlpool filled with people's souls!" I agreed.

"I know right?" he answered, "And who the Hades is Meg?"...

After a while, I got tired.

"Well," I yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," he said, walking to his tent.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about tonight," I said, "or I will personally hunt you down and destroy you."

He grinned, "You have my word."

As I was about to go, I heard him mutter, "Ha, her destroy me, that's a good one."

I turned and glared at him, and he smiled innocently, and tossed me the dead rose, "You might want this," and ducked into his tent.

I looked at the rose, and grinned mischeviously.

* * *

I woke up early to see Nico's reaction to what I left in front of his tent.

I sat in front of the bush, eating a donut that I saved from the hotel of bitter memories.

"Well good mor-oof!" he tripped over a stone, or should I say, TOMBstone.

"What's this?" he said, picking it up. He read the inscription I so cleverly carved into the stone.

_RIP_

_Here lies Rose di Flower, who was killed ever so _

_very cruelly by Nico di Angelo, with his bare hands._

_May she rest in peace._

_(You stupid Pretty-Plant Killer!)_

He smirked at me, "Oh, please, your attempt at a tombstone amuses me, but this, is much better."

He snapped his fingers, and a black obsidian tombstone grew from the ground in the place of the older, much more stupid, one. It even had the inscription I wrote.

"Show-off." I said.

"Hey, guys," Grover said, coming out of his tent, "Why is their a tombstone?"

"It's Rose di Flower's tombstone," I said, "Nico killed her."

"It was a freakin' rose!" Nico whined.

"Well excuse me for respecting nature and the dead." I said.

"What are you arguing about now?" Annabeth said sleepily coming out of her tent.

"All I wanted to do...just give her the freakin' rose...and she was looking at the rose like she wanted it...I was just trying to be nice!!!" Nico whined.

Percy came out of the tent in a hurry, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH! You wanted to give MY sister a rose?"

"Uhhh..." Nico and I said.

"Oh, look at the time! Well, I'm gonna go take a shower! Bye!" And Nico ran to his tent.

"Uh, me too!" And I ran to my tent.

As I was running for my life, I heard Percy mutter, "The tents don't even have showers in them..."

* * *

After we all got ready, and Percy shot a few death glares at Nico, Cassie and Grover put all the plants back to normal. Nico wanted to put the tombstone back into the ground, but I didn't let him. We continued our journey to Mt. Olympus.

"So..." I said.

"Has anyone see the Disney Hercules Movie?" Percy asked.

Nico and I glanced at eachother, and suddenly snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"It's nothing..." I laughed.

"Okaaaayyyy..." Annabeth said.

"So, about the movie-OH MY GODS WHAT THE HADES IS THAT?!?!?!" Cassie screamed.

"OH, MY GODS, THE FRIKEN' HYDRA!" I screamed.

"Watch out for the heads for they BREATHE FIRE!" Annabeth screamed as a column of fire passed by her head.

A HUGE scaly monster with three heads was right behind us. I rubbed my bracelet and it became a sword in my hand. The a Hydra head looked at me and lunged. I rolled over, but it got my sword in it's mouth. I heard scraping sounds from it's mouth. Oops.

A stick was on the ground and I picked it up and scraped it on the ground. It lit on fire and I waited.

The Hydra picked up a rock in one of it's other mouths and threw it at Percy. It hit him in the face.

"Get it's heads!" Annabeth yelled. Nico summoned a bunch of skeletons that held the hydra in place. Annabeth threw his sword that went through all it's necks, which made them fall to the ground. I ran to each stump and ignighted them on fire.

The serpent fell to the ground and went poof! I saw my sword lying on the ground covered in Hyda Saliva. Gross. I ran to it. Everyone followed me too. I grabbed Nico's jacket and pulled it off him.

"Hey!" he whined, "That's my favorite jacket!"

I ignored him and wiped off the saliva and looked at my sword. It was perfectly fine, but the ends of the blade were serated, like...a shark's tooth.

"How convenient." I said, "It has serated edges like a shark tooth."

"Uh...guys?" Percy said.

We all looked at him and he had a rather bloody nose.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! Review for the sake of Percy!**


	23. Ch22 Nico's Obsession Gets Me In Trouble

**HI PEOPLES! I am guilty of all charges. The charges? I haven't updated for too long! My punishment: Write story now! (the best punishment ever! X{D) BTW, this part kinda reminds me of Harry Potter (again) but oh well! My cousin from New York said she's reading my story, so if you are, cousin, REVIEW SAYIN' HI!**

**Disclaimer: I got Demigods and Monsters yesterday, and I find it kinda deep and philosiphycal, as deep as the fact that I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON is true!**

We were all confused; how can someone who's invincible get a bloody nose?

After a second, the blood dissapeared and it looked like nothing even even happened. Wierd...

"Ooookaaayyy..." I said.

"Even I don't know what just happened," Annabeth said, "And I'm the smart one."

"Anyways," Nico said, "Lets just get back to the quest, shall we?"

* * *

We pulled some of our money together and got tickets for a train to New York. SO CLOSE!

We sat down in one car for safety. A lady with a trolly came by our seats, "Want anything Dearies?"

We all looked at the cart, and Nico stared at a box of cards and figurines, eyes wide.

"Is that," Nico said, "A box of Mythomagic cards and figurines?"

"Oh gods," I heard Percy mutter, but Nico didn't hear-or just ignored-him.

"Why yes," the lady said with a toothy smile, "It is. You can buy it for ten drachmas."

"Sure," Nico said, rummaging through his pockets.

Hold up.

Ten DRACHMAS?

She turned into a huge, feathery THING, with wings and a beak.

"Stymphalian Birds!" Annabeth yelled.

We all got out our weapons.

"Isn't she supposed to be at that one swamp?" Percy asked/yelled.

"I guess we're passing throught that territory!" Annabeth relpyed.

I swung my sword at Birdie, but it was too fast, and she slashed my arm with her claws leaving a big, bloody cut.

"MERISSA!" Percy and Nico yelled.

My arm was hurting like Hades (my ADHD laughed at the pun) I just had to sit down and watch. I HATE BEING THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!

Nico picked up the Mythomagic box, kissed it, and through it at Birdie. She just swatted it away.

Cassie and Grover, with their reed pipes, made an adorable plant in the corner transform into a big, green, snake-like monster. It wrapped around Birdie and completely immobalized her. Annabeth threw a line of daggers at Birdie, and they all made their marks; Birdie had daggers coming out of her side. Percy chopped off her head with on swipe of Riptide. The Stymphalian Bird went POOF!

They all ran over to me.

"You okay?" Nico asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Oh, I'm fine," I replyed sarcastically, "Except my arm HURTS LIKE HADES!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Nico replyed ever so nicely.

Annabeth pulled out some nectar and made me drink it. It tasted so good, like chocolate cupcakes and some chocolate chip cookie dough icecream with Oreo. Mmmmmmm...

It eased the pain, but there was a huge, gaping cut on my arm still.

I saw a big bottle of water on the cart that Birdie had. Oh, clever, clever brain, I thank you.

"You guys might wanna step back," I said.

They did. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard the bottle explode, and cold water drenched me. I felt like I could slap Nico into next month.

The water didn't spare anyone else though. Everyone but Percy was shivering.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Percy squealed with delight.

"Y-y-you d-d-didn't n-n-need to b-b-be s-s-so d-dramat-t-tic," Nico stammered from the cold water.

"Y-y-you c-could h-h-have j-just let us p-pour some w-w-water on y-your arm." Grover added.

"I could have," I replied, "But then I wouldn't have been able to see you look as pathetic as you do now."

Cassie, Grover, Annabeth, and Nico glared at me. Me and Percy laughed, but were kind enough to dry them. Thank the gods no one else was on the train.

Nico ran over to the Mythomagic box and examided it's contents for any damage.

"I thought you were over that Nico!" Percy whined.

"Once obsessed, always obsessed," Nico said, but the bright side is I don't have to pay for this, and it really does have glow in the dark cards and figurines!"

Wow.

Just,

Wow.

We got off the train and bought some icecream. YAY ICECREAM!

As we were eating, a guy of about nineteen came over to sit with us. Apollo, of course.

"So," he said, "How's the quest going?"

"Well," I said, and gave him a full report of what happened ever scince we last saw him.

"Yeah," Apollo, said, "I admit we were a bit mean to him, but hey, I think he became a bit harsh, now don't you think?"

And we were on our way to the Empire State Building. WE'RE SO CLOSE!

* * *

**And so the quest goes on! If you love PJO, REVIEW! Oh, and read the rest of this AN if you're a Twilight hater:**

**Have you guys heard of the Parody "Nightlight?" I find it hilarious! Yes, I admit, I hate Twilight with a burning passion of one thousand suns. But anyways, "Nightlight" is a parody of "Twilight" and it's about Bella Goose and how she meets Edwart. GET IT IF YOU HATE TWILIGHT! On the cover, instead of Edward holding out a full apple, It's Edwart holing up an apple core. I only read part of it when I was in Barnes & Noble's yesterday when I got Demigods and Monsters!**


	24. Ch23 Blue Food! NO WAY!

**So! THANKS 4 DA REVIEWS! :{D This story is gonna end soon! In a couple chapters! I've loved you all! AND WILL IN MY SEQUEL! On behalf of NewYorkianCousin14, who's my cousin from New York (shocker) here's da disclaimer!**

**NewYorkianCousin14: DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own PJO or anything PJO related.**  
**Nico: But she owns a copy of the books!**  
**Grover: And she owns this story!**  
**Merissa: And she owns... ME!!**  
**NewYorkianCousin14: Would you guys just get back in the story!!**  
**Percy: I'm Merissa's half-brother!!**  
**NewYorkianCousin14: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**  
**Bob the Monkey: Ep! ook ookity ook ook!(Hi! I like bananas!)**  
**NewYorkianCousin14: Where'd you come from?**  
**Bob the Monkey: What! Can't a monkey read a story?**  
**NewYorkianCousin14: No. Well at least I don't think you can read.**  
**Bob the Monkey: Good point.**  
**NewYorkianCousin14: Well what are you waiting for! Start reading people!**

**

* * *

**So we decided to walk to Olympus, because we barely had enough money left. On a side, by a post office, there were two scooters and four bikes. The scooters were forest green, two bikes were sea green, one was stormy grey, and the last bike was black. Hmmmmmm...

"You don't think these were left for us..." Grover said.

I ran up to the smaller of the sea green bikes and saw a caduceus, and Greek writing. _Hermes_ was what it said.

"I think so," I said, "It says Hermes and they're by a post office."

"What do ya know," Annabeth said, "They match our eyes."

I got on the small sea green bike, Percy got on the other sea green bike, Annabeth got on the stormy grey bike, and you can probably figure out the rest.

We rode on the side walk, and every now and then Percy or Nico would so some flippy trick, and I'd call them show-offs.

After a few miles, we got tired and decided to stay somewhere. That somewhere was Percy's house. This will be interesting.

"You'll love mom," Percy reassured me, "I wouldn't be surprised if she threw me out and adopted you instead!"

"And I bet you'd love her food," Grover added. Not to be mean or anything, but what's so special about Mrs. Jackson's food?

We set our bikes and scooters down in his front yard.

Percy took out a key from his pocket and opened the door, "MOM, PAUL? I'M HOME!"

"Percy!" I heard, and a lady with black hair and eyes the color of the sea ran to us.

She enveloped him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Mom," I heard Percy whine, "Not in front of Annabeth!" That made me smirk.

"And Annabeth, Grover, Nico!" And she hugged them all at once.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Merissa Nelly Malison," I said, "but you can call me M&M."

"And I'm Cassandra," Cassie added, "but you can call me Cassie."

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said, hugging us. I like her already.

"So, Mrs. Jackson-" Annabeth began.

"I've told you many times," Mrs. Jackson said, "Call me Sally."

"Okay, so Sally, we're only gonna be staying here for an hour or two," Annabeth corrected herself, "For M&M's quest."

"Why don't you stay for lunch?" Sally asked.

Before we could answer, a man with salt-and-pepper hair came down the stairs, "Well if it isn't Percy and the gang!" he ruffled Percy's hair.

He started looking at me and Percy back and forth, "Are you..."

Sally smiled, "I didn't know their was another child of Poseidon! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Uh, we just kinda figured it out about a week ago," Grover said.

* * *

So we all gathered around the table, and HOLY POSIEDON! BLUE FOOD!

"I-i-i-i-i-t-t-t's beutiful!" I exclaimed. Hey, who doesn't like blue food?

Blue pizza, blue burgers, blue pasta, and...blue tin cans?

"Yay!" Cassie said, "Tin cans!"

Grover took a bite out of the can, "The blue paint really brings out the flavor..."

We talked, and laughed, "I think all food should be blue," I said.

"I think it would be cooler if it was black," Nico said.

"Or grey," Annabeth added.

"Or green," Grover said.

"No," Percy said, "If food was any of those colors, unless, y'know, green veggies, I'd think it was poisoned."

Sally and Paul laughed.

When we were done eating, Sally said she had an announcement to make.

"Okay," she said, "I just want you to know Percy, that I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Awwww," me, Annabeth, and Cassie cooed. Nico rolled his eyes and Grover smiled.

"But anyway," Sally continued, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gods, that's awesome!" Annabeth and Cassie squealed.

"Looks like your getting yet another half-sibling Percy!" I said grinning.

Percy was blushing like crazy. Loser.

As we were about to leave, Percy snapped out of silent mode, "I'm getting another little sibling..."

I gasped in mock surprise, "Really?"

Sally laughed again and it sounded like bells. I wish my mom was like that...

* * *

We were gliding through the streets of Manhattan, and I could SEE the Empire State Building!

We heard a growl.

Uh-Oh.

* * *

**OH NOZ! :{O what will happen? You ever heard of _"Cats"_? It's a musical and my friend Chloe and a bunch of high schoolers are performing live! REVIEW TO CHEER HER ON! GO CHLOE! :{D**


	25. Ch24 It's My Turn to Battle Beef Boy

**Yo yo yo yo! :{D All of you who reviewed for Chloe, YOU ROCK! Rum Rum Tugger is a curious cat! (I think I spelled that right, is spelled even a word?) Anywho, Disclaimer time!!!**

**Chloe: Obviously, DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own PJO. What did you think?  
Everyone: GOOD LUCK WITH CATS!  
Chloe: THANKS!**

**Now if there was a PJO play, I'd definitely be in that, (as Bianca probably...'cause I kinda look like her...)**

"Grrrrr..."we heard.

"Pedal faster!" Annabeth yelled.

It was chasing us. The thing yet to be identified. It was behind the stores and buildings, what is it with these monsters???

It jumped in front of us, causing us to stop. At least it was night and no one was out.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WEARS FRUIT OF THE LOOMS' UNDERWEAR???" I screamed, as one meaty hand came at me.

We all took out our weapons, yet again.

It was the Minotaur. Big, fat, furry, and deadly. Why does it only have one horn?

"YO BEEF BOY!" Percy yelled, "REMEMBER ME? I TOOK YOUR OTHER HORN FATTY!"

Well, I guess that explains that.

Nico did his thing and a bunch of skeletons came out and jumped onto Beefy Min's back and pulled him down.

Annabeth ran over to it's side, "HOW'D YOU DEFEAT THIS LAST TIME SEAWEED BRAIN?!?!"

"LAST TIME I USED A RED JACKET!" Percy yelled.

For no reason, Bull dude came straight at me. I don't know why, but by instinct, I jumped up. I kicked it in the head, which caused my to land on his furry neck.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW US KIDS OF POSEIDON ROLL!" Percy screamed.

Min-Min was jumping around, bucking like he was in the Rodeo trying to shake me off.

"THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD!" I screamed. It was actually true. The only problem is Beef Boy smells like eternity-old rotten meat, which he probably is.

"PULL IT'S HORN OFF!" Percy screamed, as he dodged Beefy's club.

I did as I was told and grasped the horn with both hands. PULL!

_SNAP!_

YEAH!

One problem.

I was flung down onto the ground and I think I broke a bone. I couldn't get up. DANG IT! I'M THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AGAIN!

My vision was blurry, but I could see that Percy and Nico looked like someone made fun of their moms and slapped them; ready to kill.

Annabeth threw a couple daggers, but the bull-man whacked them with his club and they landed next to my head.

The monster was about to charge Percy and Nico, but they charged first. They came at him, and he came at them.

They both did a summer-sault and landed next to beef boy, and as he freight-trained by, they plunged their swords into it's sides. It sounded so gross to me. POOF!

Everyone ran over to me. I tried to get up.

_CRACK!_

_OOOWWW!!!_

The bone in my arm snapped. Everyone looked at me worriedly.

"It's just a broken bone," I said optimistically, "It's not like I'm gonna die."

SNAP!

"OW!" I yelped, "Okay, now I'm not sure."

Annabeth gave me some more nectar (yummy!) and drenched me in hot water. My arm and head healed a tad bit, but not totally. Atleast I could get up.

Cassie and Grover played a song on the reed pipes that made vines wrap around my arm like a cast. It felt a bit better.

Cassie offered to switch, me on scooter and her on bike, but it would have been impossible with her goat legs.

"It's okay," I said, "I'll manage."

Wer got back on our bikes. I managed, my broken arm not holding the handlebars, but every now and then I'd tilt to one side, and I would have to right myself with my broken arm. It hurt a little, but it wasn't too bad.

* * *

We FINALLY reached the Empire State Building. It was my first time here, and it was SO COOL!

As we walked over to the desk dude, Percy muttered, "A new guy."

"Listen," I said, "we need to get to the 600th floor now."

"Sorry miss," desk man said, "There is no 600th floor."

I was already ticked off so this just made me madder, "Don't play with me old man, I had been locked up in Hades, been called Bella Swann, wash a monster's feet, had to fly in a plane with technical difficulties, be a damsel in distress TWICE, fought the Minotaur, and BROKE A BONE! So give us the friken' key!"

Everyone, including the desk dude gaped at me like I was pshyco, which I probably was, but he gave me the key.

We walked over to the elevator, and I put the key in the hole, and we went up the elevator listening to fat girls singing "Stayin' Alive." The gods live here, can't they atleast get better elevator tunes?

The doors opened revealing the awesomest place I've ever seen. The buildings were all solid marble and the roads celestial bronze.

"Woah," was all I could say.

"You really out did yourself Annabeth." Percy said, and he kissed her cheek. Doofus.

She blushed, "Thanks."

My ADHD realized I was the only one who didn't come here before. Well that sucks.

We walked on the celestial bronze roads, and I spotted two doll-house sized pillars on each side of a shrub. Cassie and Grover sniffed. "Lenus may rest in peace," I heard Percy mutter.

We approached two big bronze gates.

"Well," Percy said, "This is it."

"Last time we were here you turned down being a god," Nico said to Percy.

"Yeah," Percy said, looking at Annabeth and he held her hand.

Percy a GOD? Impossible. No wonder he turned them down.

Took in a deep breath and I used my good hand to push on the gate...

* * *

**SUSPENSE! I bet you wanna kill me now huh? :{P Well too bad! REVIEW OR THE GODS WILL BE ON BREAK WHEN THEY ALL ENTER THE THRONE ROOM! :{P**

**M&M: That would be ultra-awkward...**


	26. Ch25 Son of Aphrodite and Wierdness

**HEY HEY HEY! :$D (LabyrinthofDarkness invented the French moustache smiley!!!) I'm currently reading _The Chronicles of (|_**\\\**_|) Vladimir Tod _and they're pretty cool, and Vlad reminds me of Nico with fangs, mind reading powers, love of drinking blood, and can't raise the dead. ;{D OR CAN HE? (Probably not...) (the (|**\\\**|) is Vlad's initials in vampire language, or Elysian Code!) but I'll always be obsessed (and probably possesed) by PJO so do not fear, DAUGHTEROFPOSEIDON32498 IS HERE! (Out of knowhere Underdog popped into my head. I think I really do have ADHD)**

**Vlad T. : I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!  
Me: I'll give you some O positive from the blood bank if you say the disclaimer!  
Vlad T. : Ooh! Ok! DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own PJO, but she does own Merissa!  
Me: Here ya go Vlad! Ooh, and here's some of Nelly's chocolate chip cookies to dip in the blood!  
Vlad T. : YAY! LOVE YOU AUNTY NELLY!  
Henry: Hey! I'm human, unlike any of you vampires and demigods!  
Otis : YOU! Vlad's Drudge! Get me some blood!  
Snow pops in: Hey Vlad *smiles flirtatiously*  
**

**Vlad T. : *Grins* Why don't we go in the back?  
Me: Heh, heh, don't mind them...they're not doing what you think! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

I used my good hand to open the gate and...THE GATE OPENED!!! GASP! NO WAY!

The gods were all sitting on their thrones, minding their own business.

Zeus was examining his thunder bolt lovingly, Aphrodite, in all her stupid pinkness was putting on nail polish, Athena was playing chess with herself, Ares was flexing in a mirror, and started yelling at it for not showing how muscle-y he was, Hermes was talking on the phone, Demeter was eating cereal, Apollo was staring at himself in the mirror, Artemis was examining her bow, Hephestus was working on a thingy-mabobber, Hera was examining the wedding ring on her finger, and Dad, I mean Poseidon, was examining his trident, which I might add looked pretty awesome.

I cleared my throat. They all looked at me, and we kneeled. Wow. Lots of powerfulness in the room...

"Rise, heros," Zeus said, somewhat annoyed that we were here.

"Um..." I said, a little nervous, "We went on a quest to find Apollo and Artemis's chariots, and we discovered Hades had stolen it, but it was stolen again, and we don't know by whom."

"Stolen from Hades?" Artemis asked.

"Who would want to get back at Hades?" Apollo asked.

Everyone turned to Demeter.

"What?" she said, looking innocent.

"Demeter," Zeus said, "did you steal the chariots from Hades?"

Demeter lost it, "Okay okay! But that old loser kidnapped my daughter!"

Nico looked very awkward.

"Why didn't you give it back to us?" Artemis asked.

"Because," Demeter said, "And that dead skeleton has no appreciation for agriculture, I mean did you see the fields of Asphodel? Seriously! And no care for cereal!"

Ooooookkkkaaayyyyy...

"Demeter please!" Poseidon said, "I thought you were over the fact Hades stole your daughter years ago!"

"Well how would you feel," Demeter said, "If Hades's son stole your daughter from you? It's probably gonna happen, I mean look at them!"

"I know right?" Aphrodite squealed, "Especially when they have their MOMENTS!"

"WHAT MOMENTS?!" Nico and I practically screamed, as we turned a color too red to describe. AWKWARD!

We head a DING!

"Time for coffee break!" Zeus said.

Wow. Seriously saved by he bell.

Everyone looked at me and Nico strangely, and we both shuddered.

"Please," I begged, "don't look at me that way, unless you want me to throw up."

"I'm not that bad," Nico muttered.

"Yes," I replied, "yes you are."

"Jerk," Nico said darkly.

"Thank you," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Will you two stop your old married couple arguments and get back to this?!" Cassie yelled. Wow. Cruel.

We heard laughter, coming from Aphrodite's throne. and out stepped...

Aaron?!?!

"What the flip are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"What? You missed me?" he said flirtasiously.

"Ugh, sicko," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Everyone else said in unison. Hah, cool.

"Anyway," Aaron said, "You are so clever, I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"I truthfully," Aaron said, "wanted a war, and me to be the hero."

"Oh _come on_," I whined, "What is it with you villains and want of fame? Gods."

"Well, you see," Aaron said, completely ignoring me, "I actually stole the chariots and planted them in Hades palace, and told him to keep them, and start war between his brothers, for amusement. Then, I stole them again, and gave it to Demeter, saying I found it in Hades' palace, to give her a reason to keep them. Everyone would have started war, and I would have found it, and I would be the hero. But NOOOO. Stupid Poseidon kids and their buddies have to ruin this one chance of glory!"

Wow. Anger issues.

"You would not have deserved it," I said.

"You have to have glory honestly, or it will NEVER work out," Annabeth said.

"Like now," Grover added.

"But wait, there's more," Aaron added evily," I also have a plan B."

"I don't like plan B," Grover said.

"Neither do I," Percy added.

Aaron laughed," I assure you, it will only hurt ALOT!"

The pink phsyco pulled out a gun. He shot at me, but luckily, I ducked.

"THERE REGULAR BULLETS!" I yelled over Aaron's maniac laughter.

"THEY'LL STILL HURT US!" Annabeth yelled and we all got behind pillars, except for Cassie and Grover.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU MAD?!" I screamed, with extra accent.

"We're mythical creatures," Cassie said calmly.

"They'll go right through us." Grover added simply.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I yelled over the whistling bullets, "DO SOMETHING!"

Grover made vines come up and strangle Aaron, but the crazy dude still kept on shooting. Yep, he's definitely mad as a hatter. That was random. I really do have ADHD.

Annabeth threw Cassie a dagger, and she ran up to him and stabbed him through the chest. Ouch.

"That's for calling me an ugly satyr!" she yelled. Little harsh don'tcha think?

Blood squirted everywhere, the red liquid spraying Cassie , Grover, and all the pillars we were hiding at. Nico shuddered.

"Little harsh don'tcha think?" Percy said, coming from behind his pillar. cReEpY!

We all came from behind our pillars.

"That felt so wierd," Nico said, "I could feel his death, and it was so close."

"Oops," Cassie said, "I was just thinking of your guys's safety, and-"

"Hey," I said, elbowing Nico, "It's okay. He got what he deserved."

"What happened here?!" Zeus said, surprised.

"Heh, well," I said, "he kinda went phsyco and we had to stop him, and well-"

"My son!" Aphrodite said, "My only son!"

She ran to him and pulled the dagger out.

Cassie looked so guilty, "I am so sorry."

"No," Aphrodite said, "It's not your fault my son became this."

She took his bloody body and ran out of the room.

"She'll get over it," Zeus said.

"Hey!" I said, "Look over there!"

And next to Demeter's throne, sat the two AWESOME looking chariots.

"Well," Apollo said, "That was easy."

"And we both appreciate this so much," Artemis said, elbowing Apollo in the chest, "You can go home now."

All of a sudden, we were at camp again.

* * *

It was an amazing day. Wow. Even through the last bit of training my guts out, I felt great. Now, Percy and Annabeth were who knows where, probably making out, Cassie was in the woods, with Grover,and his girlfriend Juniper, who is really awesome for a talking tree, which left me and Bonehead.

And yes, I confessed my undying love for him and after a full out makeout session, we were sitting by the lake really close to eachother, holding hands, and me laying my head on his shoulder, staring out at the stars.

_NOT! _Are you really that stupid? But we were at the lake, NOT holding hands. We were actually screaming at eachother for a reason I don't even remember.

Ah, good times, good times.

* * *

**HA HA HA! That last part made me ROFL! I bet you fell for that huh? This is the end! TEARS! But not to worry, I'll have an epilogue, and a sequel. REVIEW IF YOU WANT VLADIMIR TOD TO LIVE!**

**Vlad T. : JOSS IS OUT TO GET ME!  
Me: Don't panic you big baby.  
Henry: But it's true.  
Me: I never said it wasn't...**


	27. Epilogue of Ultra Awesomeness!

**HI! This story is at an end. I really enjoyed making this! (the first story with chapters I've ever actually finished! X{D) TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! 3/24! That was inspiration for this. :{D Ironically, this might be the longest chapter ever. huh. Probably because I actually thought this one through instead of goin' with the flow and winging it. Heh heh *laughs nervously***

**Percy: For the fishin' last time, DaughterofPoseidon32498 owns nothin'!  
M&M: Fishin'?  
Percy: What? ;{D  
Nico: WHAT IS WITH THOSE STUPID MUSTACHES?!  
M&M: Oh be quiet. Thanks for stickin' with me for so long!  
Nico: I LOVE YOU ALL!  
*Crickets*  
Nico: No cheers?  
M&M: Let me try. *clears throat* I LOVE YOU ALL!  
*Loud cheering*  
Nico: AWW C'MON!**

It's been amazing, my last days at camp, but the very last one was the best of all...

MY BIRTHDAY!

I woke up nice and early. It feels great!

I threw a pillow at Percy, and as he groggily got up and began to yell at me, I laughed and ran to the bathroom. Ah, this day's awesome already!

I got ready and came out. I put on my bracelet of ultra-awesome power-ness.

"You're so mean SB Jr." he said.

"Spongebob Jr?" I asked.

"No smart one," he smirked, "Seaweed Brain Jr."

"Ohhhhh," I said stupidly, "I got it."

"Hey have you seen Nico?" I asked.

"You're asking me," Percy said, "And I just got up. Why do you wanna see him anyways? Wanna go make out with him?"

"NO!" I yelled a little loudly, "I mean, no. Doofus."

He smirked and I started walking towards the Hades cabin to challenge Bonehead to a duel.

As I was walking, the very only terrible and most cruel thing happened.

I was kidnapped.

By the Aphrodite cabin.

OMGs

I didn't do anything to those demons with lip gloss, but NO. They think I'm not fashionable, so as I was walking by that _cabin, THEY _grabbed me and dragged me to my doom.

The wreched thing called makeup.

My nails were clawing the ground and they were dragging me by my legs. So cruel.

They binded me with rope and used duct tape to tape my mouth shut. They put curlers in my hair and put on _nail polish._

_NAIL POLISH!_

But I stood tall, yes, I stood strong! I STOOD-

I sound like Edgar Allan Poe now don't I?

Well, I didn't actually stand, because they binded me to a chair.

"What color?" _it_ asked me, pulling off the duct tape. Atleast it didn't hurt.

"None," I said. I couldn't run, or scream, or she might slap me with her long, talons-I mean nails.

"Blue it is," one of those creatures giggled.

"You want blush?" she asked.

"No," I replied again.

"Okay," and one of them put it on me. Ugh. SAVE ME! SOMEONE! HELP ME PLEASE!

She put lip gloss on me, "It's nectar flavored, so don't take it off."

She put my hair up in a bun, put a blue flower in my hair, pulled out two dark blue flats, and put them on my feet.

"What color dress?" one asked.

"Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans," I said.

"Blue sparkly dress it is," she replied, pulling out a sleeveless, saphire blue dress with a silver overcoat. SAVE ME NOW!

While she untied me, she said, "If you try to run, we'll get you again, and put more makeup this time."

I gulped.

Now if you're thinking, _Oh please, you're scared of a bunch of Aphrodite girls? Come on. _Well, I'm not. It's their MAKEUP I'm scared of.

She handed me the clothes and pointed the bathroom. I can escape from there!

I ran in, closed the door, and stood one of the sinks. I looked out of the window at the top. Two makeup covered girls were guarding. Nico walked up to them.

"What are you doing, just standing out here?" he asked one of the girls.

"Oh, we got a girl in there that will try to run, so we're guarding the window," she said simply. Man, these girls are smarter than I give them credit for. Gods...

"Oh," he smirked, "tell M&M I said hi."

I sighed and stepped off the sink. I might as well put this on...

I tied a bow on the dress and tied a knot on the overcoat. At least this had elbow-long sleeves. When I get to my cabin, I'm taking all this gunk off, and selling this dress. Gods.

I got out and showed the girl the dress, "Happy? You've tortured me enough."

"Turn," she said.

I sighed and did.

"You look amazing for once!" she exclaimed.

For once. "Ugh, you've had you're fun, can I get this stuff off now?" I begged.

"You can at your cabin," she said simply.

"Fine," I said, glaring at them all the way to the door.

I stepped out into the blazing sun. It about 4 in the afternoon!

I groaned and trudged to my cabin. I willed water to come from the lake and it splashed onto my face. It washed all of it off. I dried my self and continued to walk towards my cabin. If Percy's in there, I'm gonna take my sword and run myself through.

As I reached the door, I pulled off the hair tie and my hair came tumbling down. Much better. Meh, I'll leave the flower to amuse them.

I opened the door to reveal SO MANY FRIKEN' PEOPLE! Oh gods, kill me now.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They cheered.

And the GODS WERE THERE!!!

"Awww," Aphrodite said, "Why'd you take off the makeup and put your hair down?"

SHE DID THIS TO ME?!

I ran to a bed and sat down to prevent fainting in embaressment.

"I never thought I'd say this to my sister," Percy said, coming up to me, "But you look hot."

I gave him the most terrible death glare I could muster.

Even Rachel was there, "Hey, you gotta admit, he's right."

Loud music began playing, and everyone partied.

I spotted Nico just staring at me, mouth hanging open. Oh gods.

Hades was next to him. He noticed his son gawking, so he cleared his throat, but Nico did nothing. After several unsuccessful attempts, he sighed in annoyance and just walked away, drinking nectar. Poor Hades, Nico is rather dissapointing, isn't he?

After trying-and failing-to ignore him, I just got up and began walking towards him.

"I'll be right back," I said to Percy, who was telling Rachel some stupid story about how he blew up a Wal-Mart.

"Your prince awaits, Princess!" he called to me. Rachel burst out laughing. I sighed through my nose and decided to let it go.

When he realized I was walking towards him, he slapped himself and pretended to not notice me at all. What a Bonehead.

My ADHD realized everyone was dressed up semi-formally, just like my welcome to Poseidon Cabin party, but with the gods.

"Hey Nico," I said simply.

"Oh, uh...h-hey." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, uh, Aphrodite cabin got their hands on you huh?" he asked.

"Ugh, I hate it," I groaned, "They put makeup on me and tied my hair in a bun, but I took it off."

"Well, I, uh... think you look kinda nice," he answered, and blushed. Oh gods.

Father Poseidon came to the rescue, "Hello Merissa, Nico." he glared at him. Huh. If you're thinking he became over-protective-daddy-Poseidon, well you're wrong. He just doesn't like Hades, so same with his son. That's all.

Poseidon whispered something in Nico's ear, and he blushed, and left. Ummm...okay then...

"Well, I believe my niece's daughters got a hold of you, am I correct?" he asked, amused.

"Yes, they did. I personally don't prefer this though," I said, all dignified. What? He's a god, so ha.

"I can imagine," he said, smiling, "So, what do you think of Hades' son?" his tone had a hint of dislike.

Why is he asking me this?!

"We-" I began.

"Time for presents!" Apollo yelled over the crowd. The crowd cheered.

I ran to the center of the cabin. Everyone but the gods and my friends continued partying. They gathered in a big group.

Percy came up to me and handed me a rather flat, messy-wrapped present, "This one's from me," he grinned.

"I can tell from the wrapping," I smirked, taking the present and unwrapping it.

OH MY FLIPPIN' GODS!

HARRY POTTER POSTER! FRAMED!

I gaped at it.

Percy grinned, "Press the button on the bottom right corner," he said.

I did, and...

THE THEME SONG! Doo doo doo dooooo, doo dooooooo dooooooo...

I hugged him, and he looked surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't belive I'm saying this but YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

"I know." Percy grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Nico ran out the door.

?

"His gift's in his cabin," Percy explained.

Percy stepped back and Annabeth stepped up to me. Her gift, unlike Percy's was neatly wrapped in sea green paper and a blue bow. I carefully unwrapped it.

OH MY FLIPPIN' GODS.

A SCENTIFICAL BOOK ALL ABOUT THE OCEAN! WITH PICTURES!

"Thank you so much!" I tackled her in a hug and she laughed.

Then Cassie! She handed me a little box, I carefully unwrapped it...

OH MY FLIPPIN' GODS. (FOR THE THIRD TIME!)

$500 GIFT CARD TO BARNES & NOBLE!

Percy smirked, "A gift card? To a book store? For a dyslexic person?"

I ignored him, "I LOVE Barnes & Noble! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged her too.

She smirked at Percy and stepped back. BURN!

Grover stepped up and handed me a HEAVY box. I carefully unwrapped it...

OH MY _FRIKEN' _GODS. (I changed it!)

It was 500 FLIPPIN' DRACHMAS!

"This is the BEST ONE YET!" I hugged him, and may have squeezed him too hard because when I let go he was gasping for air. Heh heh...

"You're welcome," he said after gasping a couple times.

GODLY TIME!

Hades walked up to me and handed me a small black box with silver ribbons. I carefully unwrapped it...

Skull ring.

COOL!

"It's a mood ring," Hades said proudly, "And it actually works, unlike the cheap human ones mortals get at gift shops."

I slipped it on and knew excactly what the colors meant: Blue happy, black sad or depressed, red angry, purple flirty (gag), yellow calm, orange annoyed, brown sarcastic, pink fear, green sick, white confused, and grey bored.

The colors fit perfectly to me.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Hades," I said, smiling brightly. The skull's eyes turned blue, Shocker.

Hades grinned. Yes! He's not gonna barbeque me! Score!

Next, came Aphrodite. Oh gods...

"Here's mine!" she giggled, handing me a red box with sparkly pink ribbons. Ugh. I carefully unwrapped it...

Necklace.

WITH DOLPHINS ENCIRCLING IT! AWESOME!

Aphrodite smiled, "It's an Eye of the Beholder necklace. Any person who sets eyes on this beauty, will see what they most like!"

I put it on, smiling.

An Aphrodite kid looked over at me, "Hi mom! OMGs! LOVE THAT YOUR'E SHOWING YOUR'E TRUE FEELINGS; YOUR'E LOVE FOR NICO! HIS NAME'S IN A HEART, IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"WHAT?!" Poseidon, Hades, and I all screamed. I ripped the necklace off and stared at it. Just dolphins.

Aphrodite giggled and stepped back. I put the necklace back on. Oh gods, will this necklace cause problems...

Ares stepped up to me and placed a hand on my head. Mumble mumble Greek words mumble mumble Greek words...

I glowed red and dimmed.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked stupidly.

Ares sighed in annoyance and slapped his forehead, "Ugh, stupid Poseidon kids just..."

Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Just here," he said, and pulled out a slab of celestial bronze. I read the Greek words out loud.

_Congradulations!_

_You have gotten a blessing from Ares!_

_This blessing will make sure that in a dire_

_emergency, you will be garenteed to win_

_the fight! No return allowed and no refunds._

Well that was...nice.

COOL!

"Thank you so much Lord Ares!" I said.

He smirked and Demeter stepped up. She handed me a blue pot of dirt and suddenly a blue rose grew.

"This rose will show you're emotions, and will only die when you do. Keep it safe!" She said.

AWESOME!

"Thank you so much!" I exlaimed.

She smiled and stepped back.

Next was Athena.

She handed me a box with a smirk. Like a I-got-this-for-you-just-to-annoy-you kind of smirk, not, you'll-go-down-on-your-knees-loving-me-for-this kind, like I've given alot of people when I give them gifts.

It was nothing special, just a card board box. I opened it and...

VLADIMIR TOD SERIES! IN GREEK! OMGs!

When she saw my amazed reaction, her smirk dropped.

"Thank you so much! I love this series! It's so amazing! Thank you!" I bet she got it thinking I'd hate it because I hate Twilight, but she was WRONG! OMGs, the goddess of wisdom was wrong!

She just stepped back in defeat. Huh. Artemis next. GO ARTEMIS!

She gave me a wooden box, painted with moons and bows and arrows and midnight blue-ness.

"This box contains the most purest moonlight in the universe. Open this box only when you need my help." she said. I was about to open it to see what the light would look like, but she put her hand on the box, "Only for emergencies," and she whispered to me, "or when you need to taunt my brother." She winked at me.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing," I said, smiling as wide as I could.

"Only the best for a fellow maiden," she smiled and stepped back.

"Hah, my little sis didn't even wrap it," Apollo smirked as he stepped up.

"You didn't either," Artemis said.

"That's because mine is too incerdibly awesome to be wrapped," he said. PLEASE don't tell me it's a haiku.

_It's this girl's birthday,_

_I give an awesome present,_

_I am incredible._

"That last line was six sylables," I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

"Was it? Hmm..." he muttered, "I got it!"

_I'm incredible!_

He put a hand on my head and mumbled in Greek too.

He pulled his hand back and smiled, "My kids will give you piano lessons, and I just gave you a blessing that you'll learn pretty quickly!" He pulled out the slab of celesial bronze and gave it to me.

Next was Hephestus. He handed me a box that looked like metal, but it was just wrapping paper. Cool! I unwrapped it...

CELESTIAL BRONZE DRUMSTICKS!

"These are enchanted, so no matter what you hit them on, the sound produced will be exactly like a drum set," he explained.

I tried them on my head (don't judge me!) and he was right. DRUMMINESS!

"Thank you so much! These are amazing!" I said.

He grinned and stepped back. Next was Hermes.

_Happy birthday dear!_

_Happy birthday! Can I have a rat for remembering?_

I laughed, and Hermes placed his hand on my head. Mumble, Greek, blah, blah, blah...

He smiled and pulled out the slab of celestial bronze.

_Congradulations!_

_You have gotten a blessing from Hermes!_

_This blessing will make sure that in a dire_

_emergency, you will be garenteed to steal _

_anything with success! No return allowed and no refunds._

Cool! I could use this...

DADDY'S TURN!

Poseidon stepped up, "I couldn't really wrap it, or he would cry, so here."

He pulled out a tank with a clownfish! SO CUTE!

"You see I found him yesterday, and knew he only hatched out of his egg last week. His parents were killed by a barracuda. Poor thing," he explained.

"IT'S NEMO!" I exclaimed, and Poseidon stared at me with surprise at my sudden outburst.

"Daughter of Poseidon! Daughter of Poseidon!" I heard adorable squeaky chanting in my head. NEMO CAN SPEAK!

"So you've decided on the name Nemo?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes sir," I said politely.

He pointed a finger at the tank and on the bottom that was celestial bronze, the word "Nemo" appeared.

"Thank you so very much!" I said, and I hugged him. What? Can't a girl hug her dad?

"Is she allowed to do that?" I heard Percy whisper.

"I dunno," Annabeth replied.

I let go and he smiled.

As Zeus was about to step up, we heard, "WAIT, WAIT! DON'T FORGET ME!" and Nico kicked the door open with a HUGE PRESENT AS TALL AS ME WITH HIM!

He pulled it in front of me and leaned on it, smirking. And yes, it was the you'll-go-down-on-your-knees-loving-me-for-this kind.

"Well?" he smirked, "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Well," I said, mocking his tone, "One, I can't open it with you leaning on it, and two, I'm kinda scared to."

He stood up straight and stepped aside, "Please, no child of Poseidon should be scared of _this _particular present."

I carefully unwrapped it...

:{O

IT WAS A FRIKEN' AWESOME POSTER OF A GREAT WHITE SHARK MOUTH WIDE OPEN! FRAMED!

The smirk was right.

I fell to my knees and gaped at it, "Nico, I think I love you."

Posiedon and Hades cleared their throats REALLY loudly, but I didn't care, the only people in this room to me was me, and...

THE SHARK POSTER.

I bet you thought I was gonna say Nico, huh? Ha ha. You're funny.

"There's a button on this one too, like the one Percy got you," Nico said, grinning like he was king of the world.

I pressed it...

JAWS THEME SONG! La la...la la...la la la la...la la la la la la...

Yeah, I hugged Nico, you got a problem with that?

Zeus came to save Poseidon and Hades' awkwardness, and said, "Yes yes, his gift is rather copacetic, but my gift, is clearly the best."

He smirked, "You will get to throw one of my lightning bolts from the top of Mount Olympus.

OH MY GODS!

All of a sudden, everyone ran outside and I was transported to Olympus, with a lightning bolt in my hand. This'll be GREAT!

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I threw with all my might. ZAP! I heard a blood curdling, girly scream. If I hit an Aphrodite kid, that would be the best thing ever!

I immediately back at camp. Percy ran up to me, "Nice shot!" and he laughed.

"Who'd I hit?" I asked.

"YOU HIT ME!" someone behind me screamed.

I turned around to see an ash-covered Nico. His hair was spiked up and you could see the electricity. He gave me a death glare and ran to his cabin. Heh, heh, oops.

Hades glared at me, "You could have killed my only living child!"

Zeus smirked, "Her being a demigod, that was only half as powerful as when I throw it, so he'll live."

One half of me felt like celebrating, but for the present he gave me, I felt kinda bad. So I told Percy and Annabeth, "I'll be right back."

"The electrified prince awaits, Princess!" Percy called after me. Again, with my big, kind heart, I let it go.

When I reached the cabin, the door was locked, so I knocked, "Nico, let me in, please?"

"Leave me alone," he replied, "I'd rather not talk to the one trying to kill me."

"Zeus said, because I'm a demigod, the lightning bolt only had half of the power, so you wouldn't have died no matter how hard I tried to kill you," I countered.

I heard a sigh of defeat and the door opened, to reveal Nico, back to normal.

"You clean up fast," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's great," he replied, sitting back on his bed.

I sat next to him, "Listen, I'm really sorry about hitting you with a lightning bolt, please forgive me, it's not good to hold grudges."

He unexpectedly smiled, "You sound just like Bianca."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me that when I was mad at Percy," he answered.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" I asked.

"I guess not," he replied, grinning.

"Good," I said.

"But," he said, getting a little too close to me, "That doesn't mean I forgive you."

I rolled my eyes, "Desperate times call for desperate measures," and I kissed him on the cheek.

"_Now _do you forgive me?" I smirked.

"Uh duh."

"I'll take that as a yes," I said getting up. Surprisingly, I didn't even feel myself go red, so I don't think I did. We both went to my cabin where we cut the AWESOME blue cake. It was like the welcome to the Poseidon Cabin cake, but twice as big, with a HUGE gold trident sticking out pointing up like it was breaking the surface of water. It was so cool.

As you can probably imagine, ever since that day, Nico and I have become best friends (well, along with Cassie). And I, being so nice-and not wanting Aphrodite to barbecue me-I kept the dress the Aphrodite kids gave me. The next day, since my family was still on vacation, I stayed with Percy right up to school. This was definitely the best summer ever.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! BUT IT'S THE ENDING! ! D}; But there will be a sequel! :{D Oh, and to AllisonBoyd, the part that we talked about will be in the sequel too! Man, this was 4x as long as my regular chapters, so this goes to show, if you actually plan it out, it will be long and awesome! 76 people favorited this and 53 people alerted this!(is that a word?) when I saw that I almost had tears of joy! THANK YOU ALL! REVIEW IF YA WANT THE SEQUEL!**

**Nico: I LOVE YOU ALL!  
*Loud cheers!*  
Nico: YES!  
*Earlier in the story, because M&M was so nice, and for the awesome gift he gave her, she paid everyone to cheer for him*  
Percy: THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT! DRIVE SAFELY, AND_-_EVEN THOUGH THEIR NOT REAL, AS FAR AS YOU KNOW_-_MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU!  
Raquel&Alyson: AND THE FORCE TOO!**


End file.
